Questionably Young
by Nami7623
Summary: I'm too young. That's what they tell me. That's what he told me. I don't care, I'll never believe any of it. If he wants a fight he'll certainly get one. I'll hit him with everything I got because I fight dirty. VxY
1. Run Away

I had a dream- it was weird and short. Just a quick view of two people fighting. The guy in my dream looked a lot like Vincent so I told one of my friends about it and she dared me to write about it. I, of course, said sure before listening to the complete rules of this dare. Yes, I totally regret it and I have surely learned my lesson. So, here it is my first ever rated M fan-fiction because of something other than language and violence. Well, my first one I'm showing people that is. R&R!

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Final Fantasy VII. If I did I could have probably bought my way out of this.

* * *

**Run Away**

When you're young everyone tells you to enjoy it. I remember always thinking how crazy they all were to think that. What the heck was great about being young? You have to do what you're told because anything that you came up to do on your own was either dangerous or reckless. As if that weren't enough, all day you would be drilled about proper behavior, your language, and your "inappropriate clothing". What's wonderful about that? Nothing, that's what. They're all fucking delusional, but then again maybe they weren't raised by a crazy old bat like Godo. Anyway, there is a point to my insane mind rabble- Vincent Valentine. Are you surprised? Well, don't be. That jerk face wanna be vampire has haunted my thoughts for a good few years now. Now, as you can see I have a problem with people tell me to live up my youngness. However, I have an even bigger problem with people telling me I'm too young to do things, think things, understand things, or feel things. Cause hell you want me to live up my awesome young life but then take away everything that would even remotely make it awesome. Then Mr. Valentine comes along after I freaking confess my forever undying love for him and tells me something I could just stab him for.

_"Yuffie, I can understand why you might come to the conclusion that what you're feeling is love, but I highly doubt that. You're way too young to comprehend what love truly is, and you have so much more to look forward to than spending the rest of your life with someone as old as me."_

I could have fucking killed him right then and there. He could have said anything than that and I would have been perfectly okay with it. I would have understood that he didn't want me. Yet, he pulled the damn you are young card on me, and on freaking top of that he sounds like he wants to end a stupid business deal. I know I should be devastated, but all I can feel right now is pure anger. I wanted to take Tifa's bar stool and bash his dumb head open with it until he couldn't even remember what was so great about being young.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried, probably noticing I was shaking with rage. Psh, he most likely thinks I'm going to freaking cry. Oh Vincent, how wrong you are.

"Let me get this straight dickhead, you think I'm too young for you?" To say he was shocked would have certainly been the understatement of the year. I would have probably laughed if I wasn't so furious with him right now. However, he didn't answer my question which did nothing for my anger whatsoever.

"Is that what you think or not?" I screamed, he took a step back from my volume and sent a disapproving glance at me.

"Lower your voice people are sleeping upstairs." Vincent hissed at me. I glared at him, placing my hands on my hip and waiting impatiently for his answer.

"Well?" I snapped at him after a few moments.

"Yes, Yuffie, that is exactly what I think." he said harshly. I could tell I had gotten under his skin, which was never a good thing, but I could hardly find it in me to care at the moment. Fuck, all I want to do right now was take his gun that he loved so freaking much and shoot him in the foot.

"Really? Wow Vince that is so fucking original. Too much of a pussy to tell me the freaking truth. How old are you? Obviously not old enough since you can't even find the balls to just tell me you're not interested." I snapped right back at him.

"Listen you brat-"

"No you listen! I thought maybe, just freaking maybe; you would be different than all those retarded guys I've been dating to get my stupid mind off you. But apparently you're just as much as a dumb fuck as they are. Oh wait, sorry, I forgot you don't fuck because you're still hung up about some dead chick that left your ass for some older insane scientist. Did she tell you that you were too young too, Vincent?" Alright, I really didn't mean to take it this far, and by the look on Vincent's face I knew I fucked up big time. I never saw him look this angry before.

He looked murderous, and I had no doubt in my mind that if looks could kill I would have been lifeless on the floor right about now.

"So proud of fucking everyone aren't you, you little whore." he growled.

I gasped at his cruelty. Did he just freaking call me a whore? I was so upset I couldn't even see straight. All those men were just to get my mind off him, and here he was calling me a whore because of it. I am a woman. I have needs and he obviously wouldn't have given me what I really wanted.

"At least I'm not sleeping around to get ahead in my career like your dead bitch did!" Okay, I know that was way below the belt but if he wanted a dirty fight he would damn well get one.

"Might as well be with those tiny pieces of fabric you call clothing. Then again everyone already knows you'll do just about anything for someone to pay attention to you." Vincent was livid, his eyes filled with hatred.

"What's wrong, Vince?" I asked bitterly, "Angry that you can only look not touch?

"I would never want you, brat. So keep fucking around, you'll never get what you want from me." I froze.

I felt my throat tighten immediately and I wanted to gag. Reality kicked in, and my stomach completely turned inside out. It hurt to move, to even breathe. Jeez, what was I doing? All this was proving is how stupid I am. He doesn't want me, fighting him isn't going to change that. So I did the only logical thing I could think of.

I ran.

Past Vincent's glaring eyes, past Tifa's bar door, past Midgar, I just keep running. I finally realized that I didn't need to run anymore when I reached the outskirts of the city. I crumbled into a pathetic ball on the ground. I didn't even care about the dirt that was scratching at my skin, because at the moment all I could fell was pain. My insides were burning and my mind was replaying the previous conversation over and over again. Then the tears finally came, and I never in my life imagined I would ever be this heartbroken over some guy.

Vincent hated me...

But I loved him so much.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. I'm trying to see if I like short or long chapters for another story I have in mind after I finish _Six Years Is a Long Time_. So, this is kind of a test run. Tell me what you think! This isn't going to be very long story anyway, most likely five chapter's maximum.

Till next time,

Nami


	2. Answer It

This has to be my fastest update ever. Is it wrong to feel proud of myself?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Now please excuse me while I go cry my eyes out.

* * *

**Answer It**

_"I would never want you, brat." _

I screamed awake, frantically looking around in order to figure out where I was. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the darkness of the room I was in. After I realized I was in my apartment my muscles relaxed immediately. Damn it seemed so real, I felt like I was right back at Tifa's with Vincent staring at me, his eyes burning into my memory forever.

These nightmares are _definitely_ getting worse.

I'm in need of some serious therapy. Tifa was totally right I'm off the deep end, I'm practically out of my fucking mind. I slammed myself back down into my pillow trying to get the stupid dream out of my head. Easier said than done. When did my life become so dang complicated? Probably the moment my eyes met Vincent's. Cruse that day to hell. Who needs that stupid no good dead bitch hung up jerk anyway? Certainly not me.

I suddenly heard the cell phone ringing on my nightstand.

I froze.

This could only mean one thing: Tifa. She was the only one that still called. Why? Because everyone else knew I wasn't going to answer them and they couldn't do anything about it. Tifa, however, I was deathly afraid of and would never risk pissing off. Why? Because last month she came bursting into my apartment in Kalm and almost murdered me.

Almost. Murdered. Me.

Yup, Tifa was finally so sick of my wonderfully new found habit of not answering the phone that she almost killed me because of it.

"Hello?" I asked sweetly into the phone not wanting to upset her and get another almost visit to Leviathan.

"Hello, Yuffie. It's Tifa, but you know that because otherwise you wouldn't have answered the phone." She was happy. Oh, this cannot be good. She never is happy on the phone with me. She always is trying to make me go and talk to Vincent. Why? Because she and the rest of Avalanche were apparently listening to us on the top of the bar's staircase that night Vince and I had our fight.

Yeah, I know, my life is a complete fucking joke and my friends are a bunch of fucking eavesdroppers.

I wanted to die when Tifa told me that but it doesn't matter anyway. At least they knew what happened and I wouldn't have to ever repeat it. I knew I would never have it in me to ever repeat that night ever again. Except for in my dreams, cause ironically, it did haunt me every night since that night.

"What's up Teef?" I tried my best to keep my voice from giving away my panic.

"Oh, nothing. Just calling to see how you're doing." I could hear the smile in her voice. Something was without a doubt up.

"I'm fine, nothing much happened since yesterday when you called." I was certain I would soon regret answering this phone call.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. You see we're having a party." I knew it. She is totally trying to get Vincent and me to talk.

"What kind of party?" I'm not going to take the bait; really, I'm just a bit curious.

"Just a small get together."

"Really? How small?"

"Just us." she piped back.

My eyes narrowed, "As in all of us?"

"Of course." That sneaky little bitch _was_ trying to set me up!

"I'm not going." I snapped into the phone.

"Yuffie!" Tifa whined.

"No way in hell, Big Boobs!"

"You're going to have to talk to him at some point anyway. There is no pointing in drawing it out until you lose your mind!"

"I'll do whatever I want to." I told her.

"The hell you will!"

"Tifa you're the one that told me he was fuming the morning after I left!"

"I also told you he was probably mad at himself!" she screamed back at me.

"Pfft, as if! If I didn't leave he would have killed me."

"You mean runaway, chicken! You didn't leave you ran away!" Oh, that was pretty low even for her.

"Yeah of course you would know, you little eavesdropper!"

"If you didn't want us to hear you would have lowered your voice. Besides, this is your chance to show him what he's missing. Don't be an idiot and mess it up!" Tifa did have a point, but like hell I was going to tell her that.

"Fine, I'll think about it." I hissed at her, completely ready to just hang up in her face.

"I'll message you the when and where. See you there!" What? I didn't say I was going!

"I never said I was go-"

"Bye, love ya!" she hung up the phone before I could even finish my sentence.

I yelled out in anguish, "Tifa!"

Great, what a perfect ending to my not so perfect night. Now I'll I had to do was go back to sleep and dream about Vincent torturing me and my life would be complete. I was pathetic- this was just downright sad. I couldn't even control my own dreams anymore. All my mind could think about was him. Even now that I hated him and even now that I knew he hated me. I was like his little puppet. I hate this- I hate all of this.

This isn't fair.

I shouldn't love someone this much.

I shouldn't love someone who doesn't love me this much.

This just isn't fair.

"_...This is your chance to show him what he's missing."_

Tifa's voice rang through my mind. She's right. I can't hide out in Kalm forever; I have to stand up to him. I have to show him that I'm not going to go away and disappear. I'm going to stay and fight until he falls for me. I never lost before and there is no way I'm going to start losing now. This is a war and I only lost one battle. I have to do whatever it takes to win. I'll be damned if I don't win. I'm going to do this, I have to do this. I'm going to make him wish he never told me I was too young. He'll never even know what hit him. I can totally do this.

"Vincent Valentine, I _will_ make you want me."

* * *

Has Yuffie finally lost it after being alone for the past few months? Maybe, maybe not. Poor Vinnie though, the things I'm planning on doing to him just aren't nice at all. Do I feel like an evil villain right now? Of course I do! Is it going to make me stop? Of course not!

Tell me if you liked it! Or if you didn't!

Till next time,

Nami


	3. Think About It

So here is the next chapter. It's kind of everywhere but I can't really do anything about that since I don't want this to be that long of a story. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed- it means a lot. =]

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

**Think About It**

"Rude, I need a favor." I smiled sweetly, trying my absolute hardest to win him over.

"No." he said simply. Then he turned back to finish his paperwork. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but I couldn't let this go without a fight. I needed his help. I quickly slammed my hands down on his desk to get his attention. He didn't even flinch.

"But I never ever ask you for anything!" I protested.

"Yuffie, the last time I did you a favor I was almost murdered by Cloud." Rude frowned before continuing with his paperwork for the week.

"In his defense, that was a pretty comprising position Tifa and you were in." I smirked at the memory of a blush red Tifa trying to explain while holding back a murderous Cloud. Oh, that was certainly one of the best moments of my life.

"You know for a fact that I tripped." he stated. Rude still wasn't looking at me but I could tell he was ticked by the way he was gripping his pen.

Let's see if I can pull this off.

"Rude! You don't even know what I want." I reasoned.

"All I need to know is that you want it, so it can't be good for my health." Jerk, at least look at me when you are being an ass.

"Please, please, please, _please_!" I begged.

"No."

"At least hear me out!"

He looked up and sighed."Very well."

"I need to make Valentine jealous." I explained.

"Absolutely not." he went straight back to his paperwork.

"Rude!"

"No."

"But Rude-"

"Listen Yuffie, I may do a lot of reckless shit. However, there is no way in hell I'm going to piss off Vincent for you. That man doesn't hesitate before killing anything." Rude finalized. He then glanced up at my disappoint face and frowned again. I must have looked pathetic, jeez.

"I need to do this." I whispered softly. Rude was one of the few people that had guessed about my feelings toward Vincent. When he asked me about it I denied it and he never brought it up again. I guess that's why I respect him so much, he never ever rubs it in my face. He just let's me deal with it on my own.

"Go ask Reno, he has no sense in self preservation, he'll do it for you." he gave me a light smile before returning to his work.

"Ugh, but Reno doesn't listen!" I complained while turning to leave. I knew a lost cause when I saw one and Rude wasn't going to give in.

"I want him back in one piece." Rude said before I shut the door to his office smirking at his last comment.

Now, where the hell is Reno?

* * *

"Alright let me get this straight- You want me to pretend to go out with you to piss off some dude?" Reno asked while tossing his stupid stick weapon thing back and forth between his hands.

"Yes, Reno." I sighed just about ready to hit him in the face; he really knew how to annoy a person.

"Well shit, I thought you were obsessed with the vampire. What happened?"

"Nothing you moron, he's the one I want to make jealous!" I hissed, slapping him behind his head. "And I'm not 'obsessed'!"

"Wait you want me to tick off Valentine?" he asked shocked while backing away from me to prevent further injury.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I snapped.

"Hell yeah I do, I don't want to die!" What the heck is wrong with everyone today? Sure, Vincent can be a total bad-ass but he isn't _that _bad-ass... Is he?

"Rude would be so disappointed, he thought you were fearless." I mentally smirked at my new idea; Reno would never back down a challenge. Especially if I bring his pride into it.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That you are a disappoint to your lover, _Red Head_."

"I already told you, _Princess_, we were drunk and he looked like a women!" Reno screamed his face completely crimson.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I grinned knowing that was not the case at all, but I need his help so I didn't push it.

"If I help you- and I'm not kidding- you have to swear that you will _never_ repeat anything about that night ever again." Reno explained slowly, pointing his stupid weapon at me.

"Deal."

* * *

Silence.

That can't be good.

"Yuffie?" Jeez, Tifa I though you died for a moment there.

"Yes, Teef?"

"I wouldn't do it."

"Tifa! You're the one that said to show him what he was missing!" I said outraged.

"I mean I like how you are trying to get Vincent to regret his decision and all that, but using Reno to make him jealous is a really _really_ bad idea." she explained.

"What is with everyone today? Vincent isn't that scary!"

"Yuffie, you haven't seen him lately. Trust me; his isn't in the mood for Reno and you to test him." Tifa sighed into the phone. "Really not a great idea. Even Cloud said that he was 'pissy' and you know how Cloud doesn't even-"

"Whatever Tifa, I'm going to do it anyway." I cut her off before I got an ear full about Cloud.

"Fine but I did warn you." she told me.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh! Before I forget I nexted you the details for the party, read it when you get the chance. I knew you never read your nexts."

"Text, Tifa, it's _text_. T-E-X-T." I said shaking my head. Seriously why couldn't she understand this?

"Sure, sure. Talk to you later!" I could tell she didn't care, to her there was no difference between a "next" and a "text". I remember one time when she said it makes more sense if it was called a "next" because you are "nexting" the message to the other person. I couldn't even continue the argument at that point.

"Bye Teef."

"Bye-bye." And the line went dead.

I placed the phone on the coffee table and got off the sofa to go into the bedroom. Once there I shut the door and jumped onto the bed to sleep. It was way past midnight by now and I was exhausted. Looking up at the ceiling I remembered what Tifa said about Vincent, I know I should keep in mind what she said but this is my only chance. I won't let myself be a coward and run away again. It's time to get part one of my plan going. There is no time for doubts. This has to go perfectly because one wrong move and he'll figure out exactly what I'm doing. Reno has to be flawless too. I have work to do in the morning. It must be perfect. The alternative is unacceptable. No room to fail this time. I won't lose, even if I have to fight dirty, I'll do it. There is no way to back out now.

It's time to end this war.

And I can almost taste my victory.

* * *

Not much to say. Tell me what you think!

Till next time,

Nami


	4. Get Ready

Sorry for the wait guys, school has been a killer. I seriously don't know what the hell I was thinking when I decided to take three AP classes with absolutely no easy classes anywhere in my schedule. Plus, all these stupid college application essays are driving me crazy- "What have you accomplished in your life?" Oh, well that's easy. Nothing! Because I don't have a life. That's why I'm going to college- well, that and to get a good education blah blah blah. And I'm ranting again. High school is an evil place. Evil.

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own FFVII.

* * *

**Get Ready**

Today was the day of the party, and I was freaking out.

"Reno maybe we should just go get ice cream?" I suggested, turning around to see him lying casually on my bed.

"No way Princess, we planned to hard to give up now." He was right I shouldn't let my nerves get the best of me. It's only been a few months since I've seen Vincent anyway. This shouldn't be too hard. Beside Reno and I had a flawless game plan- Vincent wouldn't even know what hit him...Right?

"I'm spazzing out Reno!" I panicked grabbing at my hair in desperation.

"Calm down, you're messing up your hair." Reno got off the bed and pushed me into my closet. "We don't have time for this. Go get dressed and freak out on the way there."

He quickly shut the door in my face before I could respond. Jeez, I never thought Reno would be the calm one during this whole thing. Whenever we talked about the game plan he was the one who got last minute thoughts about everything, not me. I really need to calm myself down before I do something stupid like runaway. While trying to sidetrack my brain, I grabbed the outfit we picked out for today. It wasn't far off what I normally wear, but a tad more on the dark side. I thought it would be better if I got a new look for today. Godo would kill me if he even got a glimpse of this outfit and I'm not sure if Tifa is going to take it so well either. She already thinks I'm losing my mind and about to jump off a cliff at any moment. But hey, it's my body so I should have the right to wear whatever the hell I want to wear. Besides, it's part of the plan. The perfect plan. I changed quickly and opened the door to get back to my room. Reno was leading against the doorway and smirking at me.

"Turn for me Princess." Reno said and twirled his finger around to get the point across.

I sighed and turned around slowly, putting my arms on my hips for show. He was probably checking to see if I had everything on. I seriously think he had way to much fun shopping for this outfit.

"Alright, neon green tank top underneath black lace tank- check. Jean mini skirt- check. Thigh-high green socks- check. Super long black sneakers- check. Emerald and black chunk bracelets- check. Amazingly hot lace choker with crystal heart pendent that I found- check." Reno came closer to me, a frown slowly making its way on to his face. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"Do you hear yourself right now?" I asked him, wondering if he was serious.

He completely ignored me. "Your hair is perfectly teased, your nails are painted black without a smudge in sight, eyes are smoked up deliciously, and don't forget your other makeup is flawless. What are we missing?"

"Reno you're kidding me right now...right?"

"Of course! Remember that green lace bow bobby pin we found?" Reno turned to my dresser, his hand searching for the pin in the mess of makeup.

"I am _never_ going to forget this." I told him. Jeez, who was he trying to prove he was straight to again? Has Rude seen this side of him? There is no way in hell Vincent is going to fall for this if Reno starts talking about my hair to everyone.

"Found it! Now the plan is good to go." Reno came up to me and put the pin on the side of my hair. He then grabbed me by the arm and proceeded to drag me out the door. I was about to protest but thought better of it. No more negative-ness. It's time to do this. I have given myself enough pep talks to do this a hundred times over.

"Yuffie?" Reno asked as we exited the building and got out onto the street.

"Yup?"

"Let's get some ice cream for good luck."

Leviathan help us.

* * *

What did you think? I think it's pretty short, but I have to get off the computer in like five minutes. No time! I'm so glad it's Friday. I swear, one more day of school this week and I would have had a meltdown. Did I mention I hate high school?

Till next time,

Nami


	5. Go For It

So, as usual, ranting time. First off, this story is ending up way longer than I had originally thought it would. Go figure, right? Anyway, just know that this could be like maybe 10-17 chapters long. Maybe? I don't even know. Anywho, I now have to battle for computer usage in my house. Since, as you may or may not know, my laptop was viciously murdered by a virus. Therefore, I have to use the home computer which my brother is always on. The worse part about it is that it's entirely my fault because I got my brother into anime. Yes, anime. Are you aware of how many One Piece episodes that are currently out there? Over 400. He started around a month ago and is currently at episode 268 according to the computer history. And I thought my Blood+ phase was borderline insanity, where I stayed up until 5 in the morning to watch repeats. Yet, he's seriously crazy addicted, and will freak the heck out if he doesn't watch at least three episodes a day. It's scary; I now know what it feels like to create a monster.

Disclaimer: Of course, I only own the plot of this story. Not FFVII, or anything as amazing as that.

* * *

**Go For It **

I can't believe I'm about to do this right now. Why did I let Tifa trick me into coming? Hell, I knew Vincent would be here. So, in retrospect there would be no way in hell I would willingly put myself through this. Yet, here I am, about to knock on his door and pretend nothing happened all those months ago. Pretend like I didn't want him anymore. Forget about what he said to me and appear to have moved on completely. With Reno. Yeah, that was the plan. I just need to keep reminding myself of that over and over again. I could do this, really I could. I just had a pull up my big girl shorts and knock on the door. Not a problem at all.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to Reno, lifting my fist to pound on the door a few times. No one answered, and after waiting a minute or two I rang the door bell. I took a step back after hearing the annoying ringing, not wanting to shock the person that answered the door. However, it seemed like everyone was extremely busy because there still wasn't a response.

"Is anyone here?" Reno asked, looking annoyed at the thought of coming this far along for nothing.

"I'm not sure." I frowned. All that spazzing just went to waste, not to mention all the time and effort Reno and I had put into this stupid idea. They don't even have audacity to answer the freaking door. What the heck is this world coming to?

"Are we early?"

"No! Tifa said seven o'clock, and it's seven ten right now!" I explained, getting more agitated by the second.

"Are you sure it's today?"

"Of course I am you idiot! I wouldn't freak out for nothing! October eighteenth, that's what the stupid next says!"

"What's a 'next'?" Reno asked, his head tilting in confusion. Damn you Tifa, damn you.

"I meant text! T-E-X-T!" I screamed at him, about ready to take out all my frustration out on him.

"Calm down, Psychopath." He leaned against the brick of the mansion, looking calm and collect.

My desire to slap him grew significantly. Why does he get to be all cool while I have a panic attack? I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down before I snapped and finally killed Reno. I glanced at the door again. Isn't this what I wanted anyway? Didn't I want a way out of this whole thing? Well, this was my chance and I was blowing it by staying here.

I mean Tifa can't blame me if I tell her I was already afraid of facing Vincent and then when they didn't answer I just figured he didn't want me in his precious mansion. Yup, sounds like a perfect explanation to me. No need to break in where I'm obviously not wanted, right? Besides this saves me a lot of trouble and heartache. Well, Reno too I guess. And looking at it that way, I don't even have to say how this was scaring me out of my mind. Not needed information. Plus, I can't be the bad guy if they're the ones ignoring me.

"Oh well, I'll just tell Teef that we came and no one answered the door." I explained to Reno.

He grunted, "I need a serious drink after this crap."

Just as we turned to leave, I heard the door open unexpectedly.

"Yuffie, Reno, the door was open!" Tifa proclaimed, obviously not understanding how we could make such a silly mistake. She then proceeded to dragged us into the mansion, not even giving our shocked expressions a moment's thought.

I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"We- I- Well...Of course, Tifa." Bravery? Gone. The woman already tried killing me once, and besides my pride doesn't need another blow with the whole chicken thing.

"Everyone is in the main living room, you know chatting and such. So, was your trip nice? I heard it was raining really bad in Kalm yesterday. But I'm not sure if it did today and all. You know, getting ready for the party- I didn't have time for the news. Hopefully, it wasn't raining. I would want you to have an easy trip, without the rain." Tifa smiled at me, and I wondered if she was feeling well.

Seriously, what the heck was that all about? The weather, really? She must be nervous- which means something is up. Great, this is just what I needed right now. I quickly looked over to Reno to see if he noticed anything but he didn't appear to be paying any attention.

Okay, so I'm mentally flipping out, Tifa's lost it, I'm at Vincent's, and Reno doesn't notice crap. No big deal. I've got this totally under control.

"Hey Tifa, go on ahead. I have something I need to say to Yuffie." Reno unexpectedly said right before we reached the end of the hallway.

Tifa hesitated for a moment before leaving us alone, and I found myself wondering why she looked so worried all the sudden. Why was Reno talking with me alone something to worry over? What was going on here? Did I even want to know?

"Yuffie, look, I know how indecisive you've been about this whole thing. But we're here and we're doing this so stop thinking about it. Alright?" He seemed determined to keep me focused, and I wanted to take his advice. Yet, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was very wrong here.

"Yeah sure, but Reno something's up. Did you see Tifa's-"

"I said stop over analyzing everything, just stick to the mission." Reno confidently pushed me into the living room before I could convince him otherwise. He really needs to stop doing that, one day it's going to get both of us killed.

I noticed him first.

His back was facing me but there was no way I could mistake him. How do mistake someone who haunts your every thought? He wasn't dress up as I expected he would be. Casually wearing a black T-shirt and dark wash jeans. Yet, that's not the most interesting part. He was talking to Cid, who didn't look pleased at all, while trying to brush off Cloud's calming hand from his shoulder. What was going on here?

I observed the rest of the room. Reeve lightly shaking his head from his spot on the sofa. Shelke, next to him, was watching the three men with a blank face. Barret was entering the room from the left hallway; his face was twisted in a deep frown. Red, Marlene, and Denzel were nowhere to be found- Which did nothing to help my swiftly growing anxiety.

No wonder they didn't answer the door.

The tension in this room could kill the whole population of Midgar.

"Yuffie?" My head snapped toward Reno's voice causing me to break out of the daze was in. Suddenly, I realized that I had stopped moving towards the sofa Reeve and Shelke were on. My feet were rooted to the spot.

"Oh, sorry. Blanked out for a moment there." I couldn't clear my head out for some reason; it felt as though there were a million little flies soaring around my mind.

"Whatever you say, Love." Reno smirked, glancing over to where Vincent stood. He must have spotted him as well. However, Reno didn't seem to notice the unnerving tension in the room. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I knew right away this plan was a horrible idea. At least we could abort the mission before anyone, especially Vincent, noticed anything.

I glimpsed back at Vincent to make sure he was still talking with Cid when I realized I was no longer staring at his back. He was looking straight at me, his eyes glaring holes into my skin.

Holy freaking shit.

He was pissed. There was no doubt about that.

Mission must be terminated now- Vincent was beyond enraged, and I found myself praying for Reno to keep his mouth shut. Damn, never-mind that, we needed to leave now. I could tell Vincent was already getting curious by Reno not so obvious arm around me. And Vincent never enjoyed Reno's presence before. Gawd, why don't I ever listen to Tifa?

"Reno…" I warned quietly, trying to keep the panic from showing in my voice.

"Did I ever mention to you how much I love it when you say my name, Princess?" Abort, abort! Oh please, Reno shut up. "Actually, I love it even more when you scream it."

We. Are. Dead.

Tifa's eyes widened and I tried to keep myself from running away again. No one spoke, all eyes on Reno. His faced changed from amusement to confusion when I didn't reply to his comment.

This was not what I wanted.

I wanted a jealous slightly furious Vincent, not a completely infuriated Vincent who Reno just ticked off even more. Reno peeked back at Vincent before returning his gaze on me, and his face showed it all. He definitely knew now, and he didn't have as much control over his fear as I had. Immediately, he looked as if he saw the ghost of Sephiroth.

"Who the hell invited him?" I have never heard Vincent sound so scary in my life. He voice was low and promised pain to anyone who questioned him.

"Invited? No way, man." Reno tried to laugh off his unease but it was apparent that he was terrified. "I was just making sure Yuffie got here safely and all."

Talk about having no backbone. The idiot was about to ditch me to save his own ass. And I was too busy freaking out to come up with a plan, that didn't involve my death, to stop him from leaving me.

"Well, gotta go Yuffie. Rude and I have plans tonight and stuff. Have fun!" I opened my mouth to tell him he better stay and help me out of here, but before I could even get a sound out he was bolting to the door. I turned my attention back to Vincent but he was no longer standing next to Cid. I scanned the room and found him towards the right-hand corner, pacing like a madman.

Cloud was making his way to Vincent with an unreadable expression on his face. "Vincent, calm down and we'll deal with this-"

"Get out." Everyone froze.

There was no room for question in his tone. I was horrified at the thought of this being the same man as before. I had never seen this side of Vincent and I never wanted to see it again. My desire to leave this place was so strong that it physically hurt but I couldn't find it in me to even move from my spot.

What happened to him?

* * *

Something I've figured out during my many not so great ideas: If you aren't at least sixty-seven percent sure of something, save yourself the trip to the emergency room and just don't do it.

Tell me what you think!

Till next time,

Nami


	6. Think Again

I finally got a chance to update. I know, took forever as usual. Sorry. One day I'll figure out how to plan this stuff out correctly. Anyway, it starts exactly where it left off.

Disclaimer: Own FFVII? I wish.

* * *

**Think Again**

"Vincent-"

"Did I stutter? Get the fuck out now. All of you."

For a second no one moved, our breath stopped and I thought the world had ended. I couldn't even speak but I wanted more than anything to scream for this madness to stop. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. This wasn't the stupid plan...

"As you wish." Cloud's voice was emotionless, cold and distant as Vincent appeared to be. Cloud shook his head and moved toward the exit. The others glanced at Vincent, and without a word from him, they followed Cloud out towards the front doors.

I was vaguely aware that I was shaking. My whole being was telling me to leave but my legs weren't working. I was frozen. Staring at a man I no longer could recognize.

"That applied to you as well." he snapped at me.

This was wrong, this was just so wrong. Vince wasn't like this. He wasn't cruel and bitter. He wasn't this person looking at me. This had to be another one of my messed up dreams. There was no way this could be happening right now.

"Are you listening? Get your ass out of my sight now." I sucked in a deep breath at his harsh words and without my consent my legs gave out. I sank to the floor, unsure of what to do or how to respond. Sobs choked out of body as rational thought left me.

I just wanted to die- anything to be away from here.

"Get up now." Vincent walked over to me, and through my blurred vision I could see his scowl. My heart couldn't beat faster if it tried.

I couldn't handle this. It felt as though my chest was closing in, the pain was making me dizzy.

"Pathetic."

"Please no more." I barely could speak; my voice was so weak that I scarcely could hear it myself.

"No more? No more what Yuffie? I was under the impression that you could handle yourself. That you were old enough." His words were sharp and cold, like icicles stabbing me in the heart.

I wasn't ready for the fight this time; this battle wasn't what I had imagined. He wasn't supposed to look at me like that. As if he never knew me- never cared about me at all.

"Stop." I begged.

My mind was still foggy and it just wouldn't clear up so I could figure out what to do from here. I mentally panicked, realizing I truly didn't have a plan for this. I had only prepared for one mission: Get Vincent jealous in order for him to realize he wanted me, and then make him apologize so we could live happily ever after.

It was the only outcome I had envisioned.

"Why don't you get off the floor and get the hell out. That way you don't have to hear things that will upset you, Little Girl." He was standing right above me at this point and I had never before felt so small.

Yet, as his bitter words were floating around in my head I realized that Vincent wasn't coming any closer to me. Almost as if he was afraid to take the final step towards me. He was so close. One step and one arm reach away, but so closed off from me.

"Get out before I do something we'll both regret." I completely stilled at his words. As if I was dipped into a bucket of ice water. I couldn't see from the pain, couldn't breathe from the cold, and couldn't move to escape. I needed to ask him. Ask him why he was being so cruel. Yet, I couldn't. The fear was mixing in with my panic. The need to explain to him was overwhelming- explain that I loved him. That I needed him.

"Get the hell out brat! I will not ask you again." Vincent wasn't here. He seemed so far gone; this empty shell of a man wasn't him.

I don't understand. None of this made any sense, nothing was adding up. I had to do something. Anything.

Then it clicked.

"O-okay." The word shocked me at first thought. Though, I knew that I said the right thing the moment that it came out of my mouth.

I understood that I couldn't get through to him right now. He was too angry to take into account anything that I said. He needs to calm down, to figure out his emotions on his own. I can't help him with this. With learning how to deal with his emotions. This isn't something you can teach and lecture about. He needs to find his own way. No matter how much of a cliché it is.

"What?" He snarled.

I picked myself off the floor, my knees still shaking. Swallowing my sobs, I wiped my face. I took a few steps back in order to slow down my heart, which was still pounding relentlessly against my chest.

"I'm going to leave." I explained.

"Then get out." I flinched before turning to leave, a new goal set into place.

"But Vincent, I will not give up. I'm coming back." I didn't wait for his reply before running quickly out the door.

This wasn't me running away.

I would be back.

At least that much I knew.

* * *

I guess that's it. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Vincent won't be in that one, but he'll be back soon enough. I know Yuffie seems kind of weak-ish in this chapter, but if you _really_ think about it it makes sense. She has been pinning after one guy for years and her whole plan for them isn't working out the way she pictured. That's not easy to handle, or get over…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it seriously makes my day when I get one! :)

Till next time,

Nami


	7. Plan Ahead

So, here is the next update. :)

Disclaimer: Me? Own FFVII? Don't be silly.

* * *

**Plan Ahead**

I never really understood why people left each other alone. Especially when they needed someone the most; when they were to upset or angry to figure things out on their own.

I guess I understand it now.

Even if you are there, your words and arms don't mean anything if they can't believe in them. If they can't believe in you. Vincent doesn't believe in me.

Tifa thinks I'm going insane up here by myself, and I honestly can't say I disagree with her. But I need to figure out what I'm going to say to him. I need him to believe in me. The idiot can't stay alone forever, even if he so wishes to. Eventually, someone comes to get you. If you are ready or not.

"Did he answer?"

"No, Yuffie." Tifa snapped.

She called Vincent every single day. He never answered her. Not once. She was a bit frustrated to say the least.

"Told you sooo." I sang, smirking at her.

Cloud gave me a warning look from behind Tifa. He was probably more afraid of her than I was at this point. In his defense, she did throw a frying pan at him last week for trying to explain to her that Vince just needed some alone time. I wish I had videotaped that to show her future children just how crazy mommy was.

"I don't understand! Three damn weeks and not one phone call to tell us he's fine. Someone could have walking right into that place and killed him for all we know!" Tifa really shouldn't call Vince in the morning, it ruins her whole day. Plus, the eggs always suffer for it.

"Pffft, it's more likely that he will commit suicide." I giggled.

I just barely dodged the egg coming towards my face.

"Tifa!" I screamed, looking in disgust at the raw egg sliding down the wall. Eww.

"You should care more! Aren't you the one in love with him?"

"Don't be a bitch! It's not my fault he can't handle emotions!"

Damn, now I feel guilty. Sorry Vinnie. I really don't think you can't handle emotions. Just confusing ones, and who can really blame you for that. Tifa has a hard time controlling her anger too. It gets the best of us sometimes and- Holy Leviathan, I'm seriously having a conversation with an imaginary Vincent right now.

"You need to go see if he is dead! He won't let anyone in that godforsaken place but you." She placed down the bowl of raw eggs and came towards me. "Yuff, he needs you."

"Not now Teef." I gently pushed her out of my way and headed up the stairs. "He isn't ready yet."

"Are you sure you're not the one who isn't ready?" Her voice was soft and understanding, but I didn't have an answer. So I kept climbing until I reached the hallway to my room. I knew I had to figure this out soon. I had to go and get him. If we're ready or not.

* * *

"Yuffie?" I glanced up from my pillow, seeing Shelke walk over to my bed and sit on the edge. Her face was calm, but the quick movement of her eyes told me otherwise. I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them picked the lock.

It was all Tifa talked about for days, but Cloud had enough common sense to hold her back.

"I was sleeping." I answered her, lifting myself up to sit crossed legged and talk with her. She was the first person I'd seen in eight days. I only ever came down for food, and I made sure everyone was asleep before doing so.

"I wondered why you didn't notice my entry." She took my lead and pulled her feet over the bed and sat directly in front of me; she even crossed her legs too.

I smiled, "I took the week off; even a ninja needs a good break every now and again."

"Didn't you once tell me that you never could 'stop your awesome ninja-ness?' Something about it being a gift and a curse?" Shelke's eyes glistened with amusement.

"I also told you that everyone our age loves to smear their face in dirt."

I would never forget that day. Tifa was beyond pissed when she found Shelke smearing dirt on her face in the bathroom. She had it all over the bathroom counter from trying to figure out how to properly get it on. I was so sure I was busted, yet Shelke never told Tifa.

You can't deny loyalty like that.

So, not only had Shelke managed to get Vinnie to be her bestie, but somehow she dragged me along too. And I have been properly teaching her how to live in this society ever since.

"Touché ." she smirked, probably remembering that incident as well.

Jeez, when did become such a softy?

Minutes went by before she said anything. I, however, knew what she wanted to say. Plus, I was pretty sure she knew that I could hear everything they were auguring about the past few days as well.

Irony is a bitch.

"Cid thinks that he should lock you and Valentine in a room until one of you snap." Before I could say anything she continued, "Reeve said Vincent would kill you first, but Cloud thinks it would be the other way round. I noticed Tifa didn't like Cid's suggestion; however she didn't say anything to counter it. Barret thinks Vincent and you have some unresolved feelings. To which he didn't elaborate on, but I believe that is because Marlene was in the room."

"What do you think?" I asked her, hoping for at least someone who could offer up some logical advice.

"I think you need to tie him down and show him that you are no longer a child." Wow talk about some serious déjà vu.

"Shelk! You can't give me the same advice I gave you with Reeve!" I screeched.

"Why not? It certainly worked."

"Ewwwww! The images are now forever engraved in my mind!" I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

She totally did that to get back at me for mentioning the dirt. Ugh.

"I honestly doubt that." Shelke giggled as she slid off the bed and headed to the door.

"Oh, and try to come down stairs before Cid does take action." I always knew not to trust that demon, even when she tricked me into being on her side.

She did have one good point though: I really did need to get out of this room.

* * *

Did you like?

Vincent will be back soon.

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

Till next time,

Nami


	8. Be Brave

So, I thought it was about time to update. Hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

**Be Brave**

There is a moment that will completely change your life as you know it. Sometimes you notice it and other times you let it pass you by, unaware of what significant event just took place. Yet, the moment still happens, with or without your knowledge. It changes everything; your life after that moment will never be the same. I had a feeling that my moment was coming up. This could either make or break me.

Terrified wouldn't even begin to describe my feelings right now.

Eventually, I would have to open the door to Vincent's mansion and pray that he didn't kill me for disturbing him. But right now I was too worried about panicking to do anything that drastic. Hell, I could barely even breathe let alone move.

My moment. Holy shit.

I'm not sure how exactly I convinced myself that this would be a simple task. I mean really what was I thinking? Vincent believing in me. It sounded like total insanity. I don't even believe in me.

Well, I do but for arguments sake I'm going to pretend like I don't.

Jeez, I truly don't have a clue what I'm doing. First I talk myself into coming here and now I'm talking myself out of it. I'm so screwed, it's not even funny.

Dang, it was all the stupid peer pressure. Tifa, Shelke, Cid, and everyone freaking else. I hate them.

Well, not really but for now I'll act like I do.

I can't even wrap my mind around this. Me, here all alone, standing outside Vincent house, and trying to act all fine and dandy. I'm doomed to fail even before I get a chance to start.

* * *

"Chickened out again?" The demon had picked the lock again.

"Fuck off." I muttered into the pillow. Yet, I still moved over so she could lie down next to me. I really didn't want to wallow in myself pity alone.

She took up my offer, "This is the seventh time, when do you plan to actually going inside for once?"

I screamed into the pillow, my frustration getting the best of me. I hate you Vincent Valentine, I genuinely do.

Well, not really but in the sane part of my mind I do.

"Yuffie?" Shelke sounded worried; I wanted to scream even more.

"When I get my balls back, okay?"

"I fail to understand why you refer to yourself as a male when you clearly are a female."

I pulled my face out of my beloved pillow to get a better look at her, "Stop judging. You are suppose to make me feel better, not crapper."

"Sorry," She apologized with a slight smile. "I forgot you were mourning the loss of your precious balls."

"Why are you such a sarcastic bitch?"

"I learned it from you." She shrugged.

Psh, excuses.

"So what now, Smart-ass?"

She actually smiled this time, "You try again, Silly. Eighth time is definitely the charm."

I ended up smacking her with my pillow. Stupid demon.

* * *

My heart was going on a rampage. I cannot believe I actually opened the freaking door. I'm dead, totally dead. Or dreaming. Either way, this isn't good.

You could only tell yourself to be brave so many times. I was certainly running out bravery at this point. Oh dear Leviathan help me.

I slowly and carefully made my way to the kitchen. Making sure not to alert Vincent of my presence. I wanted to have the upper hand here. When I reached the kitchen I paused in the doorway, noticing that Vince was clearing the table. He must have just finished breakfast. I remembered that he was always an early bird. Right now the time was just before five, way earlier then the time I'm usually up by.

I mustered up all the courage I had left in me.

"Vincent?"

* * *

I know you probably want to kill me right about now, but I seriously have to get off the computer. I only posted this because I figured something was better than nothing. Hopefully, you guys aren't too mad...

Thanks for reviewing! It makes me extremely happy! :D

Till next time,

Nami


	9. Face It

I got some free time so I'm updating again! This one is a little depressing though. I'm not sure if everyone is going to like it...Oh well.

Disclaimer: Again? Fine. I don't own FFVII.

* * *

**Face It**

"Yuffie?" he whispered, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

I didn't have a response to his question. If I said yes I had an odd feeling that he would explode on me. No, I had to make sure he stayed calm. Because I sure as heck wasn't, and right now one of us needed to be.

I watched him, my panic growing as he suddenly started coming closer. I could feel my heart as it was frantically beating against my chest. Hopefully, I did not look as panicked as I felt. I tried to steady my breathing, but I quickly realized I had stopped breathing altogether. He wasn't suppose to move, it was messing with my head. I couldn't even remember the speech I spent days going over.

This was going to hell and it didn't even freaking start yet.

Vincent seemed fine when he first started making his way toward me, but his expression changed quickly. He was becoming more and more upset the closer he got to me. Soon he was ten steps away, and it appeared that he had no interest in stopping. I backed up until I hit the end of the short hallway that lead to the kitchen. I was trapped. And it didn't take long for me to have a full blown panic attack...oh Gawd.

"Vincent, don't you think that's close enough? I mean really, I respect your personal bubble, _you_ respect mine. Its only the polite thing to do. Hey, Vince you listening? You know right there is perfect, you should stop. No? Seriously, you-"

"Shut up." Vincent snapped. He finally stopped, one tiny step away from me. Way too close for comfort.

I did as he demanded, immediately shutting my mouth. I pushed myself against the wall, desiring nothing more then for it to swallow me whole.

This isn't going as planned, but what the hell, when doesn't anything in my life work out anyway?

"Did I not tell you to leave?" he asked, well actually it was more of a growl.

I wasn't sure if I was allowed to answer, but he did look as though he wanted an answer. My brain was going on overdrive.

"Yes." I muttered softly.

"Yet, here you are?"

"Let me explain-"

"There is no need to, simply get out." he barked, all the while grabbing my wrist roughly. He was pulling me through the hallway, towards the door I'm guessing.

I screamed bloody murder.

He didn't give a damn.

"Vincent! Please, I just want to tell you something!" I begged, pushing and fighting him every step of the way.

"Then you better start talking quickly." he answered. At this point he was all but dragging me through the living room. It was effortless for him, as if I weighted nothing at all. I couldn't believe what he was doing. Where in the world was my calm and calculating Vinnie?

"But I don't have enough time!" I tried pulling away harder, he was absolutely relentless in his insanity.

"I don't give a fuck."

I could feel my tears forming. No, don't cry stupid. Do. Not. Cry. Be strong, please be strong.

Shit, I could see the door. "Stop this! You're acting crazy!"

He truly wasn't listening to me. I wanted to slap him but I was too busying clawing at his hand. I had to get him to listen.

"Please! I'm begging you!" I screeched, "Why are you doing this? I just want to talk!"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Vincent was opening the door; my heart was racing. No, no, no.

"Vincent, please! I love you!" I yelled in desperation.

Silence.

He stopped.

I gasped as he pull me closer to him, we were face to face. I stared into his blood red eyes, hoping that he would finally be willing to hear me out. I couldn't look away, it felt like a lifetime.

However, the moment ended.

He shoved me harshly onto the ground and out the door without a second thought. The pavement scratched at my skin, I could feel the small cuts beginning to burn. Pulling myself up by my elbows, I glanced at him. I was completely shocked at the sudden turn in his behavior. He looked the same, yet he wasn't. I couldn't comprehend it.

"Tell someone who fucking cares." he said bitterly, slamming the door in my face.

I couldn't move, I was too shocked. All of the ways I imagined this; I never thought he would do that. Sobs choked out of me, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think. Couldn't breathe normally. I don't even think I could stand at this point. The pain was almost unbearable.

I don't know how long I sat there.

The sun came up but was quickly covered by clouds. The weather seemed to understand my feelings perfectly. I didn't want sunshine or cloudless perfection, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I could tell it was about to rain. The sky was turning a nasty grey, a thunderstorm if I was lucky. I needed to leave, but the walk back was too far. I just wanted someone to come and save me from this nightmare.

Shelke.

I pulled out my phone, praying that she remembered to charge hers. I tried to control my tears while it rang. Please, pick up. Just pick up.

Shelke picked up after the fourth ring, "Hello?"

"Shelk? C-can you come g-get me?"

"Yuff? Are you okay?" she was worried, I hoped Tifa wasn't near her. I didn't need a pity party of three. Two would do just fine.

"P-Please, I'm outside Vi- _his_ house. Its gonna rain...**.**" I barely could keep my crying under control.

"I'll be right there." she promised, "Reeve! I'm borrowing the car!"

The line went dead.

I was pretty sure my heart was too.

* * *

Be ready for a pissed off Shelke in the next chapter! I wrote half of it already, so it shouldn't take long to post. We'll see how it goes. So, let me know what you thought! :)

Thanks for reviewing and adding!

Till next time,

Nami


	10. Crash It

Sorry guys, this took much longer then I previously thought it would. But better late than never I guess. :)

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Me? Own Final Fantasy VII? Why I never!

* * *

**Crash It**

Car? That thing was not a car- it was a freaking tank! I can't believe she brought a WRO's truck to come and pick me up in. Couldn't she find something less noticeable? All of Nibelheim probably saw her arrive.

I wiped at my face, I had stopped crying a few minutes ago but I had a feeling that I didn't look so hot right now. Shelke finally stopped the truck at the gates to the manor. I couldn't have had a better bestie, well, besides Teef of course. I stood up to walk over to the truck since the gate was obviously locked. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shelke floored it and busted through the gates. I gasped in shock but quickly ran out of the way. She stopped before she hit the manor, dirt and glass flying everywhere. I watched in awe as she turned the truck off before stepping out to greet me. Although, she did slam the truck door a bit too harshly.

That's when I noticed.

Holy shit, she was _pissed_.

"Shelke?" I asked worried.

"Get in the car, Sweetie. I got this." Determination was written all over her face.

She clearly didn't see the crowd of village people watching us from a good distance behind the broken and run-over gate. I hoped this wouldn't be on the news.

"Got what exactly?" I wondered out loud.

She looked just as crazy as Tifa at the moment and I didn't want to mess with her. She pointed to the truck. I didn't question her again as I made my way quickly to the passenger seat.

I watched as she stalked her way over to the doors, her hands clinched into fists. She gave the doors no mercy as she began to bang on them like a mad woman. I was completely horrified.

"VINCENT VALENTINE! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU COWARD!" she screamed.

He did not come out. This was a smart move that Shelke did not take kindly to.

"I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" Shelke stepped away from the doors; her voice seemed louder than before.

Still nothing.

Shelke was absolutely enraged. I was too afraid to move from my seat, I knew it wasn't safe out there at the moment. She picked up a rock, confusing me, before she violently threw it at a random window. It shattered into a million pieces. He was definitely going to kill her, or she was going to kill him. Either way, it wasn't good.

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" She made her way back to the truck, stomping the whole way there.

"Shelke?" I dared to ask as she got in and started the truck.

"I'll teach him to be an asshole." she muttered under her breath, putting the car in drive. By the look in her eyes I knew this wouldn't be pretty.

Unexpectedly, one of the front doors opened. Vincent stepped outside. My heartbeat went crazy at the sight of him, pain prickled at my stomach. He was surprised, and not in a pleasant way. I snapped my head back to Shelke, who narrowed her eyes at him. Almost as if he was a target.

Then I realized he _was_ her target.

"Shelke!" I yelled.

She slammed on the petal with all her might, an animalistic howl leaving her lips. I grabbed onto my seat in terror, holding on for dear life. The truck went straight for the manor without any hesitation. I screamed my head off. She was going to get us all killed!

Vincent jumped out of the way just in time as the giant truck met the mansion with a nasty sound of breaking wood and glass. I couldn't believe it. We're in the entry way of the manor and Shelke could have cared less. She gave a flabbergasted Vincent the finger before reversing the truck and hightailing out of the manor. The crowd ran in fear as Shelke speedily made her way off the grounds and out of Nibelheim.

I was completely rendered speechless by the turn of events.

* * *

"You crashed into his house!" I squeaked. Finally regaining my voice when we pulled into to the WRO parking building.

She puffed, "I didn't crash, I intentionally hit it. Besides the car is nearly indestructible. It will be fine after a simple paint job."

"You mean this tank! This is not a _car. _Besides don't you care at all that you destroyed the manor?" I panicked.

"Valentine has enough gil to fix it a million times over. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Shelke said, before she unbuckled and stepped out of the car calmly. I followed her, but not so nonchalantly.

"But-but you hit his-"

"Who fucking cares!" she snapped.

I froze in place.

"I do." I whispered softly.

Shelke screamed in frustration before sighing. Maybe all the Mako finally got to her brain? She was totally freaking me out.

"I am going to help you get him. I swear to you." she supplied, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have Reeve. You'll have Valentine if it's the last thing I do."

I wanted to cry again, she was such a good friend. As cheesy as that sounded, I knew it was true.

We just had one little problem.

"He doesn't want me Shelk."

"Does it look like I give a shit what he wants? That fucker doesn't know what the hell he wants. Plus, he doesn't have the balls to tell you what exactly he wants!" Shelke grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me along with her. We were going toward the parking lot door that leads into WRO headquarters.

"But-"

She stopped and glared at me, "How does Yuffie Kisaragi play?

I felt like she slapped me in the face. She continued to glare at me, demanding an answer. Jeez, talk about a wakeup call.

"I play dirty." I smirked at her.

"Damn right you do!"

I knew right away that the rules changed. I would no longer allow Vincent to ignore me.

I am Yuffie Kisaragi, and I get what I want. No matter what I have to do in order to get it.

And I _want_ Vincent Valentine.

* * *

Let the games begin! ;)

So, did you like crazy Shelke? Let me know!

Till next time,

Nami


	11. Think Quickly

Thanks for the reviews guys! You make me want to bake muffins for you! Which I wouldn't be able to do because I don't know how on earth I would get them to you. So, you get virtual chocolate chip muffins instead! Oh, and this chapter is longer. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I seriously do not own Final Fantasy VII. Well, in my dreams I do.

* * *

**Think Quickly **

"Shelke, darling?"

"Yes, Reeve?"

We are so dead.

He knows. He has to know. That tone says it all. Plus, he called us down to his office. That only happens for two reasons: missions and being scolded. Shelke and I never go on missions together; our fighting styles don't complement each other. So, that means were in trouble. But how in the world did he find out about this morning anyway?

"Do you care to explain this?" he asked, pointing to the television.

Shelke and I glanced to the left connor of the room, where the TV was turned on to the news. A pretty female reporter was standing in Vincent now completely ruined front yard.

We're screwed.

I slammed my head down into my hands, praying that no one else saw this. I would never hear the end of it.

_"According to several witnesses, early this morning Shelke Rui and Yuffie Kisaragi we're seen driving a WRO vehicle into the home of their comrade, Vincent Valentine. As you can clearly see, the vehicle caused heavy damage to the manor; which was previous known as the Shinra manor. No word yet on why this happened. However, villagers are quite shaken up by the violent attack on a beloved war hero. We'll have more information tonight at 7 o'clock news. Signing off from Nibelheim, Nancy-"_

Reeve shut off the television before turning his attention back to us. I quickly tried to come up with a reason why we absolutely had to crash into Vince's house.

Needless to say, it wasn't working all that well.

"Any explanations, you two?" Reeve wondered.

"Yeah, Valentine is a dick." Shelke said clearly.

Brilliantly done, Shelke. Now we're going to hear the longest lecture of our lives.

Reeve sighed, "Well, I watched the videos online and-"

"Online?" I questioned, "You mean there is more?"

"Yes, Yuffie. You two are the biggest thing since the 'Dancing Chocobo' clip." Was it just me or was he enjoying this? That was definitely mirth in his eyes.

Leviathan help us.

"As I was saying: Yuffie, shockingly, doesn't appear to be the reason of this incident." he accused, his gaze fully aimed at Shelke.

"So?" she shrugged, without a care in the world.

"Yuffie could you step outside for a moment? Actually, head back over to your office. I believe you still haven't turned in your paperwork for the week. Shelke will meet you their soon." Reeve ordered, not once glancing in my direction.

"Um, sure thing Reeve." I quickly exited the office, not wanting to have to stay for his lecture. I had one too many of those during my lifetime.

Poor Shelke.

* * *

"What did Reeve say?" I was sitting on the white button sofa in my office, paperwork almost complete, when Shelke entered. She seemed okay, but didn't look all that happy.

"First, you seriously need to repaint. The highlighter orange does nothing for the white snow theme in here." Shelke made a disgusted face at the wall before taking a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

She could never stay in here for more then ten minutes before claiming the wall color was bleaching her brain. I had to agree with her, the color was completely horrid.

"You can thank Reno. I told him sky blue and he comes back and tells them to paint it this nasty orange. He swears it was a mistake but I don't buy it for a second. I'm planning my revenge on Thursday. Anyway, Reeve said he'll fix it next week. Apparently, the painters are busy with the second floor."

"Right." Shelke frowned. "We have to apologize."

I didn't quite understand what she was saying. Apologize about what? The paint? Who would I apologize about that to?

"To who?" As soon as the words left my mouth I wish I hadn't asked her. A horrible feeling crawled up my spine. Quick, take it back!

"Valentine."

Dang, too late.

"Now?"

"Yes."

You have got to be kidding me, I haven't even had time to regroup and re-plan yet. What do I do now?

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Why the hell is she all calm?

"Shelke! You better! This is entirely your fault! You just _had_ to go all psycho on me, jeez!" I was on my feet, pointing at her and freaking out. My paperwork fell to the floor during my tantrum. I picked it up, giving Shelke a nasty look while doing so.

She rolled her eyes, "Look, all we have to do is get him to regret his choice."

"And how exactly are we going to do that? In case you haven't noticed, that didn't exactly work the first time." I might have been a tad bitter. But hey, I had every right!

"This time, no other man. He isn't mentally ready for that, yet. You need to tell him that you're completely over him. That you just want to be friends."

"Mentally? Wait what?" I asked, confused beyond belief.

"Just trust me." she said.

I stared at her, unsure of what to do at this point. Shelke never let me down before, but just a few months ago our positions were switched. Did she know what she was doing? Hell, did I know what I was doing?

She trusted me, though. I could only return that trust.

"Okay, you better be right though." I hope I don't regret this.

She nodded, grabbing a pen and notepad off my desk to sketch out her plan. "Alright, here is what we're going to do first."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered, glancing worriedly at Vincent's office door.

"We don't have a week Yuffie, he leaves in ten minutes. Open the door." she demanded, waving her hand for me to hurry up.

"Bitch, I'm not afraid." I retorted before knocking on the door.

"Sure, sure." Shelke muttered sarcastically.

"Listen here Miss Sarcasm-"

"Enter." Vincent's voice interrupted me.

I glared at her before opening the door; she would certainly be hearing what I had to say later.

Vincent looked completely murderous when we entered his office. He didn't even let us get through the door fully without commanding us to leave.

"Now you have the sense to knock?" he snarled. "Get out."

"Calm down, Vince. We're here to apologize." I smiled, happily making my way to the one of the leather chairs that stood in front of his desk. Shelke took the seat next to me.

He gave us the evil eye. We took it as a reason to continue the plan.

So far so good.

"I am sincerely sorry for my inexcusable behavior this morning." Shelke started. "I don't know what came over me."

Vincent's scowl slowly turned into a frown. "Apology accepted. You two may leave."

Shelke always got off easy, probably because she still looked around twelve. Reeve and his scientists were working on it though. It's been close to a year since Omega and she already looked older then before. She never said anything about it, but I knew it bothered her a great deal. Especially, when older women hit on Reeve in front of her. I heard from Elena that she hit one of them so hard that they flew a good twenty feet. I always miss out on the good stuff.

Then again, Vincent always did have a soft spot for her since she had his Dead Bitch's memories. That's why I didn't like her for a while- actually I hated her. Then she tricked me- Ugh, I'm getting off topic!

"Not so fast Vince, it's my turn." I informed him lightly.

He gave me a look I couldn't comprehend. I brushed it off, I have to focus. I had an important mission to complete.

"I have been a complete brat to you. I should have listened when you told me I didn't understand what true love was. Vince, I think was just confused and maybe stressed out from work. I'm not sure, but what I said to you was unfair."

The look was gone, his face was unreadable. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Yuffie you-"

"Wait let me finish please." I requested.

He nodded slightly. I couldn't believe he was letting me talk. Maybe he was relieved that I wouldn't be bugging him anymore.

"I don't love you. Well, I do, but as a friend. You're my best friend, Vince. Can't we just go back to being normal again? I don't want to lose our friendship." My eyes filled with tears, but it wasn't fake. My heart was screaming at me, begging me to shut up and stop lying. However, the sneaky ninja part of me knew that this was going to work. I'm going to turn the tables around.

Vincent was silent for a while, all his defenses were up. I couldn't tell what in the world he was thinking. All I know is that if this doesn't work I'm going to murder Shelke with my bare hands, then bring her back to life, only to kill her again. Then I'll be forced to kill Reeve, because you can't separate love. That's too cruel, even for revenge.

"I am willing to be your friend again, Yuffie." he finally said.

I squeaked in happiness and ran over to hug him. "Thanks Vince! I'll be the best friend ever!"

He tensed up in discomfort, but allowed me to hug him anyway. I always was proud of the fact that I was the only person he let touch him. Besides a simple hand shake and pat on the back that is.

"Anyway, we must be going." Shelke abruptly stood up, reminding me that she was still here.

Psh, and Little Miss Sunshine thought I couldn't pull it off. Ninjas are masters at deception.

I pulled away from Vincent, purposely knocking off a pen from his desk.

"Oops." I bended over to pick it up, making sure Vincent got a good look at my bottom in the tiniest pair of shorts I owned.

Stage one: Successful

I hopped back up and returned the pen to its rightful place before glancing back at Vincent. He appeared to be unaffected, but I would have to ask Shelke in case she noticed something I missed.

"Bye!" I waved to Vincent, a small grin lighting up my face.

Shelke nodded to Vince before we exited the office. We didn't say a word until we knew we were at a safe distance from Vincent's unnaturally strong hearing.

"How did it go?" I asked, curious to know what she thought.

A smirk lit up her face, "Amazingly well! You should have seen him when you first bent down to pick up the pen! It was only a second, but his eyes went completely wide. He most certainly wants you- I can tell."

"Hehe, I can't wait for Friday!" I excitedly announced.

Friday, unknowing to Tifa, was a diner party at her house, where stage two of the plan will take place. It was my idea and Shelke thought it was a perfect fit in our plan. We had three days to get ready.

"Tifa is going to kick our butts for leaving her out of the planning." Shelke worried.

"Not when we explain the plan to her. She is going to be too happy to even think about attacking us!" I knew Tifa would be pleased I was finally going to seduce Vincent. She did try to suggest it several times already.

"You know what Shelke I should totally train you to be a ninja. This idea was genius."

"I think one ninja in our group is enough Yuffie."

"That's because I'm the greatest ninja to have ever walked this planet!"

I'm so close to winning, I just know I am.

I'm going to be the first women to successfully seduce Vincent Valentine. He won't even know what hit him.

* * *

Alright, ranting time. So, after this chapter the story is going to fully step into the M category. Just a warning to those who thought the rating was for language. Um, yeah, it is definitely not for language. Which the person who is responsible for this bet reminds me after every chapter. -_-

Why must we all have one insane friend who won't leave us alone? And why do we love them for their insanity?

Anywho, I'm done ranting. What did you think?

Till next time,

Nami

PS: I probably won't update until after the 4th of July. My mother has me cleaning crazy for the party at my house. So, if you're American, Happy Independence Day! Have fun watching fireworks! :D


	12. Don't Speak

Sorry for the wait guys, I didn't think it would take this much time to write. This chapter was driving me crazy. The stupid computer deleted it by rebooting while I was eating diner, and I lost the spirit to rewrite it until now.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts! :)

Disclaimer: I don't happen to own FFVII.

* * *

**Don't Speak**

"You did _what_ without me?" Tifa was beyond shocked. She looked at me as if I was some random stranger off the street who just asked for her hand in marriage.

You couldn't really blame her; it was hard to believe that Vincent would be such a man. Well, that didn't sound right. He was a man, but he didn't act like one. Not to say he acted like a women- Never mind, I really shouldn't be thinking so hard anyway. I'm just going to confuse myself even more on the issue. Plus, I don't need to start over thinking things again.

Why couldn't my brain just shut up?

"Devised a plan to seduce Valentine." Shelke nodded, trying to further explain what occurred yesterday.

"And so far it worked?" Tifa was truly dumbfounded.

"Yes." Shelke and I grinned, victory was very sweet.

"Wow." Tifa whispered, amazed by our story.

"So, the diner party on Friday?" I asked, wondering if she was going to help out.

"Hell yes!" Tifa responded, "I'm so in, it is not even funny!"

And just like that stage two was a go.

* * *

"Shelke, you're seriously enjoying this a bit too much." I told her, as she searched through the towels in the bathroom closet.

"I'm trying to find one that is tiny but not hand towel small. He might catch on if we are too obvious." she said, grabbing a baby blue towel and throwing it at me.

I swear Tifa had more than a million towels stuffed into this closet. If there was a sudden towel shortage I would definitely know where to go.

I wrapped it around me, completely use to the process by now. We had been doing this for about an hour. Trying towel after towel. Shelke was, without question, a perfectionist. The towel this time almost reached mid-thigh, showing off my legs like Teef and Shelk wanted.

"Perfect! Take that one." Shelke stood up from the ground, an evil smile across her face.

"Finally! Now let's go see if Tifa finished picking out an outfit." I smiled back, placing the towel in my designated cabinet.

Shelke nodded and followed me out of the bathroom and into the hallway. We walked until we got to the last room on the left, where our room was located. I opened the door to find Tifa smiling on the bed.

"Took you long enough." Tifa said, while hopping up off the bed. The outfit she pulled out was lying on the bed, behind where she had been sitting.

"We still have an hour before everyone gets here." Shelke informed us.

Tifa nodded before pointing to the outfit, "Do you like?"

I walked over to the bed and examined it. A simple ruby red wife beater and black shorts with crystal buttons. I was a bit surprised by Tifa's choice; I thought she would go over broad. Yet, she didn't.

"That's it?" I asked, looking back over at Teef.

"We can't overdo it." Tifa responded, "Vincent might catch on."

I laughed, "Why are both of you worried about that? Vince would never notice anything."

"I don't know about that Yuff. Vincent is really observant." Tifa frowned.

She stepped over to the dresser and handed me a necklace that was placed on top of it. The necklace had a dark, yet, long chain. If I had put it on it would stop right before my bellybutton. Dangling on the end of it was a blood red rose with a dark green stem. The paint on the rose almost seemed to glow. I couldn't think of any other word other than beautiful to describe it.

"I love this!" I moved closer to the necklace, carefully taking it from Tifa.

Shelke smirked, "If this works you can keep it."

"It's yours?" Shelke didn't really buy darkish things, so I was curious to why she would buy this.

"Marlene talked me into buying it." she shrugged, "I never wore it though, not my type."

"Oh, Marlene does love her flowers." I loved Marlene. She was adorable, and called me 'Fun Auntie Yuffie'. Double cute points in my book.

"Alright girls, let's go down stairs." Tifa said, moving towards the door.

Shelke and I followed, trailing behind Tifa and making our way down the stairs. Instead of heading into the bar, we turned left, opened a door, and entered the living area that was located behind the bar. Business was surprisingly booming in Edge and Tifa used the gil to expand the bar. Creating an open living room, kitchen, and half bathroom on the main floor. This was hidden from customers by a disguised door in the far left corner of the back wall. She also added four extra rooms upstairs, one of which Shelke and I share. Marlene has her own room, and so does Denzel. Oh, of course Tifa and Spike share a room too. Plus, guests. Tifa loves when everyone stays over, it's not every often we all find ourselves in the same place.

Sometimes I can't help but miss the days we were running around chasing Sephiroth. Actually, not the chasing part, only the together part.

"Ready?" Shelke glanced over at me, curious about how I was feeling. Tifa stopped searching for a chip bowl and looked over at me as well.

I grinned, "Do you even have to ask?"

All three of us laughed; probably to the same mental image of Vincent's face after stage two.

Priceless.

Absolutely priceless.

* * *

Everyone was scattered around the kitchen and living room. Cid and Barrett were teaching Denzel and Marlene poker on the island; Marlene was murdering them, winning almost every game. Cloud was speaking to Reeve on the sofa, talking about goodness knows what. Vincent and Red were on the opposite sofa, listening in on Cloud and Reeve's conversation, nodding every so often. Tifa, Shelke, and I were handing out glasses of fruit punch.

Shelke smiled kindly at me before handing me two cups full of the yummy red liquid. I gladly accepted them before moving to walk past her. She bumped into my shoulder intentionally, causing me to spill the cold drink down my front, completely ruining my light green tube top and white shorts.

"Eek!" I screeched, it was much colder than I thought it would be. Why the hell would she start the plan so early?

Everyone's gaze and attention shifted to me, and my now see through top. Oh, wonderful.

"Yuffie!" Tifa chided, making her way towards me with a rag.

"Way to go!" Cid laughed at me, and I heard a few other chuckles after that.

"It was Shelke's fault!" I pointed accusingly, a frown firmly placed on my face.

"Why do you blame me for everything?" Shelke asked, using her innocent girl act on Tifa.

"I do not! You bumped me!" I yelled back at her.

"Whatever you say, Yuffie." she rolled her eyes at me, as if I was the one to blame.

"Pffft, okay meanie-"

"Yuffie just go clean up and come back down. I want to start diner soon." Tifa sighed, shooing me up the stairs.

"You guys are sooooo mean!"

* * *

I had just finished taking a shower and had a few minutes left before Tifa sent Vincent to call me down for diner. I grabbed my headphones from their place on bathroom cabinet. Putting them on, I set the volume low enough to still hear if someone knocked on the door. Without drying myself off, I wrapped the carefully selected towel around me. I quickly glanced into the mirror, running my hands through my hair a few times until I was satisfied with my appearance.

Soon enough, I heard a knock on the door.

Getting into position, I threw the hairspray bottle onto the floor. It landed with a very loud clank, which would have been easily heard from outside the door. Next, after hearing another knock, I dropped myself after the hairspray bottle trying to fake a fall.

Out of nowhere I heard a loud snapping sound, followed shortly by a sharp pain in my ankle.

Oh shit, not part of the plan!

Vincent knocked again; I made a move to get up but failed miserably. My ankle did not take too kindly to my attempt at standing, the pain immediately intensified.

"Oww!" I cried out, my grip on the cabinet tightening.

Suddenly, the door flew open, letting in a surprised Vincent. Who was watching as I unsuccessfully tried to pull myself up by the cabinet with one hand, while clutching my towel with the other to keep it from falling. It was totally pathetic; my dignity would never recover from this.

Jeez, only I would break something while faking a fall.

"Yuffie?" he sounded worried at least.

I might as well roll with it.

Playing up the tears pricking at my eyes I looked helplessly at Vincent, "Vinnie, it hurts."

He appeared torn, unsure of what to do during this situation. I knew he only had three options: Help me, leave me here and go get either Tifa or Shelke to help, or completely abandon me. I silently prayed in was the first, I don't know if I'd ever be able to live through it if Tifa or Shelke knew what just happened. Plus, my heart would not take the blow lightly if he left me right now.

Finally, he made his way towards me, reaching out and grabbing my hand to pull me into his arms. He carried me easily, making his way out the door and to my room from the hallway. I pushed myself away from him in order to make him pull me in closer.

"Vincent, you're going to get all wet!" I pushed harder, and it worked.

He held me tighter, closer to him. Causing me to instantly wrap my arms around his neck, breathing in his scent secretly. "Do not move around so much, you will only extend your injury."

I nodded into his shoulder, "Sorry Vince."

"Hn."

We got to my bedroom, and Vincent shut the door behind him with his foot. He then gently placed me onto my bed before lifting an eyebrow at the outfit Tifa choose on my bed.

"Um, I put it there before going to the bathroom." I explained, holding onto my towel since it was slipping a bit too much.

"I see." Vincent didn't sound too convinced, so in order to distract him I purposely hit my ankle on the bed. I regretted it instantly, gasping, as my ankle protested in pain. However, it did detour Vincent's attention, his gaze locked onto my injury.

"Stay here for a moment, I will go fetch Tifa." he informed me.

I had to do something to get him to stay.

"Vincent, please, couldn't you heal me?" I asked softly, "My materia is in the chest inside the closet."

He hesitated, hand on the door handle. He turned his head to me and frowned. I must have looked pitiful; sitting there with only a towel covering me, dripping wet hair, and a red swollen ankle.

Yet, he nodded and went to open the closet. I watched as he found a Cure materia, inspecting it before making his way back to my bed. Vincent sat next to me, and tried his best to keep his eyes away from me.

"Leg." he said clearly, his hand out to take it in his grip.

I stretched my leg before placing it into his hand; he carefully cast Cure on my ankle before examining it. After he finished checking, he keep my leg in his grasp- Not that I minded. His touch ghosted over my skin, making me shiver.

"Thanks, Vincent." I whispered a few seconds later.

He jumped up, "Yes, well, I'll see you at diner."

I smiled sweetly, watching as he quickly exited the room.

Someone was a bit flustered. Poor Vinnie.

* * *

"Auntie Yuffie?" Marlene asked shyly.

The table went quiet, curious about Marlene's sudden question. She almost never spoke out during diner, so it came as a surprise. I placed my fork down to give her my full attention.

"Yes?"

I really hoped she wouldn't mess this up. She was really nervous when Tifa first approached her with this plan for diner.

"I was wondering- Denzel said- Um, you're flexible right? Because Denzel said that Elena told him you could touch your head with your feet. I don't believe it, but he said it's true. I thought maybe you wouldn't mind showing me if you can or not." Marlene muttered out quickly, not once looking at me but rather at her hands in her lap.

Denzel saved me from answering, "It is true! I heard Elena talking to Rude about it!"

"Really?" I asked, "What did she say?"

"That you were 'dancing like a striper' or something." he said proudly.

"Denzel!" Tifa faked outrage at Denzel's language.

"But that's what she said." he responded firmly.

"Well, can you?" Marlene insisted, almost jumping out of her seat.

Dang, these kids could act. Well, Denzel had a reason to act believable. He was getting five new video games for this. Only Marlene would do a favor out of love and loyalty. I think Tifa was right about Denzel looking up to me a bit too much for his own good.

"Marlene couldn't you ask Yuffie later on?" Cloud requested, Barrett nodding his head next to him.

"But I go to sleep after diner, and I might forget tomorrow." Marlene sounded as though someone killed her kitty.

Cloud didn't have a solution, so he looked toward Tifa. Cid chuckled at him, causing Barrett to poke him in the rib.

"Why don't you show Marlene real quick? I don't see the harm in it." Tifa shrugged, giving in.

"Sure thing." I smiled at Marlene as she nearly jumped out of her chair from excitement.

I pulled out of my chair and walked toward the island. Hopping up on it so both Marlene and Denzel could see, I glanced at Vincent. He was looking straight at me, calm as ever. I stretched my right leg before lifting it over my head, and then bent it so my toes touched the top of my head. After repeating this with my left leg, I held them on top of my head for a moment before dropping them and jumping off the counter.

"That was so cool!" Marlene squeaked in excitement.

"I'll teach you how if you want." I offered, taking my seat at the table.

"Really?" Marlene's eyes went wide with wonder.

"Yes, now shut up so we can eat in peace!" Cid answered rudely.

"Cid don't be a jerk!" I yelled back at him.

So everything turned out perfectly, now I just had to make it through the rest of the night.

* * *

Shortly after diner, Marlene and Denzel went upstairs for bed. They literally dragged Red with them, not that he minded since he had a soft spot for them. Everyone else had moved into the empty bar, drinking and catching up. I was mostly watching as everyone talked, probably the first time in my life. However, my mind was too busy trying to analyze Vincent's actions throughout the day to care. Time past by promptly and pretty soon it was midnight.

"Hey, Brat?" Cid shouted.

"What do you want, Old Man?"

"Just wondering why Elena was talking to Rude about you in front of Denzel. How would she know you have no bones in your body?"

Fuck you Cid- Out of all the questions in the world. Really? That one?

"Obviously she saw me training at headquarters." I replied, satisfied with my witty cover-up.

"Elena wouldn't be training in the same room as you, Yuffie. Her main weapon is a gun, she doesn't fair all that well in hands on fights." Reeve just had to kill it. "Actually, she detests close contact battles."

Tifa frowned at me; her ass was on the line here too. If Cloud found out we went to a strip club and danced on stage, girl's night would certainly be canceled for a while. I had to think quickly, and not panic, especially the not panic part.

"Well, she changed-"

"Yuffie, don't lie." Demon spoke, her voice dangerously sweet.

Tifa and I looked towards her in horror. She wouldn't...

"Around five weeks ago, we went dancing at a strip club. Well, I didn't dance, just watched Yuffie." Shelke conveniently left out the part where Elena and Tifa danced as well. Oh, and also the part where she was cheering us on.

"What?" Cloud snapped, glaring at us. Reeve was surprised, Cid was pissed, and Barrett's frown spoke volumes. I couldn't even bare to look at Vincent.

"Shelke!" Tifa shouted in outrage.

I was too angry to speak in my defense. I was going murder her!

"You were taking off your clothing in front of a group of men?" Vincent asked, not caring to hide his dislike at all.

"When you say it like that it sounds bad! I wasn't really striping just danc-"

"I don't care for the details." Vincent was clearly upset with me, his tone made me feel absolutely worthless. He got up from his seat without another word and made his way upstairs. My heart was having a panic attack from his absence.

What the fuck is wrong with Shelke? She ruined everything! Why would she bring up that night? We swore to never speak of it again. That wasn't part of the plan at all!

The silence after Vincent left was horribly awkward, but soon enough everyone followed his lead and went off to bed. I was the last to head up, expect for Shelke, who was probably too scared shitless to face me.

Dumb Demon.

I waited for her by the bathroom door, since she would have to pass it to get to our room. I didn't go into the bedroom because I was so drained from the day I feared I would fall asleep before confronting the traitor. I don't know how long I sat there in the darkness, but finally she came along.

"Shelke!" I whisper screamed at her.

She was startled, clearly not seeing me on the floor. "Yuffie?"

"What the hell was that? Why did you mess up the plan?" I demanded harshly while standing up off the floor.

I could barely see her though the darkness, but I got over it quickly.

"Yuffie, calm down. That was part of the plan." Shelke explained, not a care in the world.

I puffed, "Really? I certainly don't remember you mentioning _anything_ about that!"

"I couldn't, I had to insure it went flawlessly. It would ruin everything if Vincent began to doubt your brotherly feelings for him." she said, as if was completely obvious.

"Ugh! You're totally insane! Vincent has no idea I'm trying to seduce him!"

"Then let's keep it that way."

"No, let's not." I sarcastically suggested.

Suddenly, the bathroom light next to us went on, causing both of us to stop our quiet argument and turn to the closed bathroom door. I glanced at Shelke, noticing her confusion, before wondering how the heck anyone got in there without having to push us out of the way. My mind twirled, our room was on the opposite side of the bathroom wall. Was some trying to listen in on our conversation? What for? Who the hell would be able to hear that well anyway?

"Who is-" Shelke's questioned died in her throat as the bathroom door opened.

Vincent, calm as ever, stepped out of the doorway and into the hall.

I wanted to disappear on the spot.

This was _not _happening right now. No way in hell was this happening right now. No way. It's impossible.

"Have a good night, ladies." Vincent smirked at the both of us before lightly pushing us out of his way and continuing down the hallway. I lost sight of him through the once again lightless hallway, but I swear I heard a light chuckle before the closing of his door.

"Do you think he heard us?" I asked, very afraid of what the answer might be.

"Yes." Shelke gasped out.

Fuck me.

"Oh, please tell me I'm dreaming." I begged to a still shocked Shelke.

"It's highly unlikely that we would both be having the same nightmare." she rationalized, her voice seemed miles away.

"Was that a smirk on his face?" I was horrified by the mere thought of it.

"Undeniably." Shelke seemed to share my horror at the resent occurrence.

"We're _so _dead."

Her silence meant only one thing.

_She agreed with me._

There was absolutely no way we were going to survive this, the odds against us were staggering. Tifa was never going to believe this. Damn, I could hardly believe it and I just witnessed it with my own eyes.

Vincent knows about everything.

And he was smirking about it.

I'm totally screwed.

* * *

Well, I guess that's it for now. What did you guys think?

I'm kind of excited- Vincent will be positively sinful in the next chapter. ;)

Till next time,

Nami


	13. Panic

Time for another chapter! I had to cut this one in half because it was excessively long, but on the bright side that means I will be updating again in a few days. Oh, and sorry for the unreasonably long wait. College is a perfectionist's nightmare.

Disclaimer: Me? Owning FFVII? Only in my dreams.

* * *

**Panic**

There are moments where I wonder why things happen to me. I just sit and think to myself, about everything and nothing at all. I wonder about all of the completely unfair things that occur from a day-to-day basis. Why life never seems to make sense to me, yet everyone else seemed to have it all figured out. Today wasn't any different. All I could think about was last Friday.

_Vincent Valentine smirking at me._

I have avoided him since then; however, according to the message I got this morning, I had a mission with him tomorrow. A mission I was already planning to get out of by begging Reeve until he agreed. I was beyond the point of caring about my pride. I just had to stay the hell away from Valentine. No exceptions. Shelke had told Reeve what happened and I am sure he would understand. I mean, my life was at stake here. Hell, it was all I could think about since I read the stupid message. I was not even focusing on my work, I constantly kept looking over my shoulder to make sure Vincent wasn't near me. I don't even want to think about the way he would torture me. Though, I have decided that he would probably break all of my bones. One by one.

I seriously have to stop thinking about him. It cannot be healthy to incessantly think about only one person.

So knowing Reeve would be finishing paperwork in the briefing room, I left my office early for the meeting- praying to get there before Vincent. I even brought a warm cup of coffee with me, because I was not above bribery.

After making my way quickly down the halls and a few set of stairs, I got to the room. Feeling confident that I made it there in time, I plastering a huge smile on my face and opened the door.

It dropped the moment I entered.

Vincent was sitting there, composed as ever, appearing to be going over briefing papers. And as luck would have it Reeve was nowhere in sight.

"V-Vincent?" I couldn't believe in my own level of stupidity for speaking, he immediately glanced up from the papers on the table to look at me.

"Aren't you early?" I almost choked on my breath. He was doing it again- Smiling that insolent, smug smile and I swear my knees almost gave out. The desire to be near him was agonizing; I wanted nothing more than to touch him.

Of course, I panicked. "Where's Reeve?"

"Didn't you get a message earlier? Reeve left for the day since Shelke wasn't feeling well." I didn't enjoy the way he said the last part. A horrible feeling shot up my spine, and his grin did nothing to sojourn my doubts.

"What did you do to her?" I accused, slightly wondering if I was next.

He fucking laughed at me. _Laughed._

"If I was you I wouldn't be worried about Shelke," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath causing goose bumps to dance along my skin.

Wait, when the hell did he move? And how fast...?

"W-what?" I managed one word and was dang proud that I could still speak right now. My throat felt as though it was closing in, and that was only from his nearness. I could not image what would happen to me if he actually touched me. I felt my face flushing at the mere thought of it.

Vincent chuckled, handing me the briefing papers before taking the coffee out of my hand and taking a slip. "Black? You don't take your coffee black."

He was even closer than before. I could feel his breath on my ear; his mouth was so close to touching it was unbearable. I was about to pass out, his scent was everywhere. "I-I didn't-"

"Are you too shy to say you brought it for me, Princess?" I gasped as he licked my ear, causing me to jump backwards from shock. "Well thank you."

I went completely still, my mind going blank at the thought of what just occurred. This could not possibly be happening right now. Oh my Leviathan, no way. Vincent is not, and never was, a _player._

Was he?

He passed my frozen body on his way out, brushing unreasonably close to me.

I suddenly found my voice again, "Wait-"

"Oh, and do try to show up. It would be unfortunate if you made me come find you." he stopped and turned to me, the determination in his eyes made me shrink back a bit.

I was never going to go to on this mission. Not a chance in hell.

"Vincent I don't think-"

"Don't be diluted, Love. I will always find you."

With that, he was gone, leaving me to crumble to the floor.

What in the world just happened to me?

* * *

"Tifa, I'm begging you to listen!" I cried, grabbing the table and standing halfway out of the bar stool.

It was late, around ten-ish, and Tifa was wiping the bar clean after closing early for the night. She was refusing to help me in any way about my mega Vincent problems. Ranting about how Cloud told her to stay out of it, how Vincent never misses a shot, and Reeve's call earlier. Speaking of Shelke's annoying man toy, Reeve refuses to let me go anywhere near her until I fix my issues with Valentine!

Pfft, as if I am going anywhere near him ever again. Stupid Jerk, thinking he can just walk around licking people's ear as if it is normal! You would have to drag my screaming, fighting body in order for me come close to him again!

"I'm sorry, Yuffie, I can't help you." Tifa's voice appeared almost forced, and I knew it was killing her to go against her motherly instincts.

"Tifa that sick bastard licked my ear! Sexually!" I would never be able to recover from this. Never.

_"He did what?"_

"He. Licked. My. Fucking. Ear."

Tifa stared at me as if she saw a ghost, jaw completely dropped, eyes wide and unbelieving. I totally understood her disbelief. I was sitting on the briefing room floor for goodness knows how long until I could muster up the ably to move again. My brain still hasn't recovered from the incident, and my heart was still beating relentlessly against my chest. I don't think it will ever slow down.

"No way." she shook her head, unwilling to believe me.

"Yes way!"

She did not respond, just stared at me in wonder. I felt like even she couldn't give me the answers I so desperately needed. Vincent was not Cloud, and he wasn't Reeve either. He was confusing, and sending mixed signals. The feeling washing over me was similar to suffocating; I was lost, searching for some kind of air to breath. Anything to make the pain in my chest lessen. I knew the tears would be coming soon. I could feel my eyes begin to water at the thought of him never loving me back.

"I don't know what to do anymore. If I confront him about my feelings, he gets pissed and tells me off. When I try to seduce him, he doesn't act on it. And now he finds out about everything and he is playing right back with me." I couldn't stop ranting, "I can't handle it, whenever he gets close I freaking shut down like a school girl! How can I fight back when he is so damn sexy? It's not fair!"

Tifa, I realized, had begun to scribble something down on paper. Interested I bent closer to see what it said.

_Maybe it's his turn now, just play along with him. Don't fight him for control of the game._

That has to be the most obvious, stupid, dumb, idiotic, horribly brilliant piece of advice I have ever read.

"Technically, I told you nothing." Tifa winked.

"Gawd, I love you Teef. More than ice cream, I swear."

"Glad to know I finally passed ice cream." she smiled, probably at my childish behavior but I couldn't care less.

"Hehe, Shelke's gonna be jealous. She's still under cookies. "

"Really? She hasn't even made it to cake?"

"Nope, she's the reason why I always get in trouble."

Tifa laughed, "I think it's the other way around, Yuff."

"Shut'd up." I pouted.

Tifa made everything perfectly clear. I needed to stop overthinking everything. Otherwise, I will kill myself with paranoia. This was just another game and if I played correctly, I would win Vincent's heart. Yet, I still did not have a clue what he wanted. However, it's painfully clear that he is currently winning. It is my turn now and I have to figure out a way to tie this game up.

Maybe I should do some research on ways to show your affection to men?

Ugh, I had a feeling this was not going to be easy.

* * *

Alrighy, so remember when I said Vincent will be positively sinful? That was technically in this chapter but, again, I'm trying to keep the chapters around one to two thousand words each so it was moved to the next chapter. Sorry! Hope you guys liked the update though! See ya soon!

Also, thanks so much for reviewing! It makes me extremely happy! :]

Till next time,

Nami


	14. Don't Play Fair

Shockingly, I don't have anything to say this time.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to inform you that I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

**Don't Play Fair **

I am going to freaking die.

This has to be the stupidest idea in the world- in fact it is so damn idiotic that I can't believe I did it.

Sending Vincent an anonymous love note when he clearly knows my handwriting! What the heck was I thinking? Oh right, I wasn't thinking at all! Otherwise, I wouldn't be in this situation. The unbelievable part about this whole thing is that I didn't even realize until I told Elena why I was grinning and then she so kindly informed me of my current dilemma.

"Oh my Gawd, Elena we have to get it back!" I screeched, horrified at the thought of Vincent reading the love letter with the knowledge that I was the writer.

"And just how exactly do you plan on going about that?" Elena wondered.

"Quick, think of something!" I panicked.

"I don't see why you care so much; you would have told him it was you eventually."

Does she always have to be such a smart ass?

"Yes, but it would have been mysterious! He can't know yet! It would completely ruin the game!"

"What game?"

"I don't have time to explain!"

"Yuffie, your panic is pointless anyway. The second you put it in the mail slot it was sent to him. I believe it takes about fifty-two seconds for mail to be delivered and you passed that deadline four minutes ago."

"How do you know what?" It seriously creeps me out how exact she is. She needs to stop hanging around Tseng before she becomes as stoic as he is. Reno says it's too late for her, but she isn't a perfect copy of Tseng yet. Besides, she only does it to please him- and now I am off topic. Ugh, I need to focus!

"I tested it for security purposes when it was first installed. Now if you'll excuse me I have to report to security for a briefing." she explained before leaving.

I have to find somewhere to hide.

* * *

"You are aware that eventually you have to go on your mission, and if not he will come to find you." Apparently, someone was not too happy that I was hiding behind his unreasonably huge filing cabinet.

"Shut up Rude, no one was even talking to you." I answered, already feeling completely ridiculous and not needing him to rub it in further.

He took a moment to look over at me before speaking, "I believe I have every right to speak in my own office, Yuffie."

"Well, keep it down. Vinnie has crazy freaky hearing." I hushed him.

"I'm positive he won't hear a word of our conversation, considering he is two floors above us." he explained.

"Rude, I'm serious!"

"You're the one shouting." he pointed out.

I huffed, looking away from him, "Because you want him to find me!"

"Even if that were true, Valentine is busy explaining duties to a new hire to come looking for you."

I snapped by head towards Rude. What in the world was he talking about? Our department is full, so why would Vinnie hire someone else without telling me?

Unless Vincent is finding a new partner?

"What?" I demanded, my heart raced at the thought of Vincent substituting me for someone else.

"Calm down, he is not replacing you. Reeve wants all the heads of departments to have a secretary; that way things are more organized around here."

For a second I was relieved, until I realized the most secretaries were women. My mind twirled, I knew exactly what kind of woman wanted to work for Vincent. I knew because I was applying to be his partner at one point, and you wouldn't believe what they came to interviews wearing. Of course, Vincent chose me right away but I never forgot my competition. Never.

Suddenly, an image of a gorgeous blond giggling and brushing her hand against Vincent while he showed her around sprang into my mind.

I shot up from my hiding space, "Oh my Gawd! Rude she gonna steal him from me!

"Yuffie, that is highly unlikely."

"So it is a girl!"

"You are overreacting."

"Have you seen her?" I snapped.

"Yes, I had to give him a file earlier-"

"Is she pretty?"

"I suppose."

I was out the door in less than a second.

* * *

"Vinnie!" I didn't even knock before bursting inside Vincent's office; I was in a full-blown panic.

Vincent, standing behind his desk, was in the processing of handing a stack of files to a model-like woman when he glanced up at my loud entrance. The woman was blond, of course, maybe around twenty-three years old. Her hair was perfectly curled around her soft face which had makeup applied flawlessly to it. Her outfit consisted of a lavender button up shirt that was rolled up to her elbows and tucked into her inappropriately short black pencil skirt. The first three buttons on her top were undone, showing a lace tang top. I was not amused.

"Yuffie, met the new secretary: Mindy." he informed me, not caring in the slightest about my rude entrance. I frowned, expecting him to at least scold me. I looked up at his face, trying to decide if he truly didn't care, and that is when I noticed the mirth in his eyes. I was thoroughly confused. Why the heck would Vincent find me bursting into his office like a psychopath funny?

Oh. Shit.

I had completely forgotten the reason I was avoiding him in the first place- My letter.

Okay, just pretend as if you have no fucking idea what is happening. Play it off calmly. Nothing is wrong...

"Hello, I'm Yuffie." I greeted Mindy, acting as though I was surprised to see her, to keep whatever dignity I had left. I reached out my hand for her to shake, she accepted, but immediately I knew she had no interest in me what so ever by the bored look on her face. I let go of her hand and turned to Vincent.

"Where will her desk be?" I wondered. The only reason Vincent's office was in the middle of nowhere, in a hallway that no one else was in, is because our department is currently being moved to the Seventh Floor. Instead of a long, narrow hallway, we are being placed in a decent sized room with cubicles and four offices in each corner. So far, everyone has made the move expect for Vincent and a few field workers.

"He was explaining that when you barged in." Mindy suddenly said, her arms crossing while she leaned on her right leg.

Did she just give me a tone? Bitch apparently did not know whom she was messing with. I gave her a quick glared before directing my attention back to Vince.

"I'm moving to the new floor on Wednesday along with Sumie, Gavin, Hironori, and Alexia. Everyone should be on the Seventh Floor after Wednesday night. So for now she will be with you." Vincent clarified.

Thank Gawd she will not be anywhere near Vincent alone. Slut already appeared as though she has some plans to win his affection. As if I would never let that happen!

Mindy paused, "But, sir, I thought I was your secretary?"

I had the desire to beat her face in. Whoa, self-check. Was I seriously jealous of this skank?

"No, you are the secretary for the Espionage and Intelligence department. Yuffie and I head this division." Vincent corrected her, but technically, he was higher up than I was. Not by very much though.

Wait- he was dumping this bitch on me! I all but glared at him as he finished giving her some files.

"Why don't you make copies of those before heading over to Seventh Floor? I believe Max is currently writing up a mission summary so he can show you around briefly." Gawd, he wasn't even looking at her. His gaze was firmly fixed on me and l knew immediately this was my only chance to escape.

"I can take you there." I smiled at Mindy, which she did not return.

"Actually Yuffie, I need you for a minute." Vincent quickly responded.

"But-"

"Mindy, you may leave now. Alone." he demanded.

She did not need to be told twice, she exited the room without a word. I watched her shut the door behind her and wanted to follow her with fiber in my body.

"I enjoyed your letter, Princess." Vincent didn't move, but I could tell nothing good was going to come from this confrontation.

Alright, don't flip out. Remember, you don't what the hell he is talking about. Act like you don't have a clue.

I faked confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Have you forgotten so quickly? Well, not to worry, I have it right here. I was planning on showing it to the department later on-"

"No!" I shouted, horrified at the thought of anyone else reading that stupid letter.

"So you do remember it then?" Shit, he was coming closer and I knew I was busted. Hell, I knew that before I even came here.

"Vincent, I can explain." I rushed out as he neared me, my pep talk to myself going to hell at this point.

"Please do."

"E-Elena, um, she- she dared me!" Damn, and who said I wasn't good under pressure?

"And you accepted?" he asked skeptically, rising one of his eyebrows.

Okay, keep cool and play along.

He stepped closer and I knew he intended to pin me against the wall. Which I knew would not help my brain at all, so, I stopped myself from walking further backwards when I felt the chair next to me. Somewhat supporting myself on the chair, I stood my ground.

"It was a challenge and I couldn't resist." I explained, desperately fighting the need to step away from him as he reached me.

He stopped moving and a grin worked its way along his face. I realized that the only reason he stopped was because he couldn't move any closer to me. I did not run, trying to prove to myself that he did not scare me. I could feel him against me; his arms wrapped around my lower waist and his lips brushed over my left ear.

"I know the feeling." he whispered in my ear.

I exhaled a breath I wasn't aware I was holding in. My body seemed to melt completely at the sound of his smooth, husky voice- A voice that held dark promises.

I could not seem to find my own voice to answer him. Yet, he didn't seem to care. Gripping me tighter, his lips moved down to my neck. Placing light kisses down, before moving back up to my jaw. Vincent's breathe was warm, too warm, causing me to shiver at the feeling. I watched, not quite believing my own eyes, while his lips came closer to mine.

"Don't look so surprised, Princess, one might think you're innocent." Vincent warned, but his lips were too close for me to process anything he said at this point. I was in shock.

"Vincent..." I'm not sure if I sounded as needy as I felt, but he was all I could begin to think about and his name naturally fell from my mouth.

Finally, he pressed his lips along mine.

It was soft and went slowly, almost experimental. Yet, I never felt anything close to this before. The desire was so strong my legs buckled. Vincent did not even hesitate before lifting me off the around. I hastily grabbed for his shoulders, wrapping my legs around him to stabilize myself as he started walking backwards towards his desk. Our kissing did not stop, only grew in intensity. I swiped my tongue along his lips and he immediately let me in. Even though this surprised me, I did not slow down. I had waited to long for this to slow down now. His tongue fought with mine briefly, before I let him win. Vincent took his victory immediately, sucking on my lower lip for a moment before continuing our kiss. A new understanding of passion was suddenly clear to me. I wanted him, and for once, my body seemed to be on the same page as my mind.

I heard a thud and knew we had reached the desk. Vincent's hands began to explore and I could hardly focus. I knew I needed air, but I could not tolerate breaking away from him in fear that this would stop. My lungs, however, could no longer wait and I pushed away from him. Gasping and trying to calm myself down I opened my eyes to stare at him. He didn't appear raddled, but his eyes were not their usual crimson; they were dark, almost maroon.

It was painfully obvious that Vincent wanted me too.

I knew I would let him do whatever the hell he wanted to do with me at this moment. I didn't give a damn, as long as he was touching me in some way I wouldn't object.

Suddenly, a loud bang on the door woke me out of my daze. I made a move to jump away but Vincent held me in place.

"Vince." I slightly panicked. If anyone walked in on us like this, I would never hear the end of it. Gossip here spread like wildfire.

"Ignore it." he moved his mouth back down to my neck, this time sucking harshly. I moaned involuntarily, and tried to break away from him.

Another knock.

He only held on tighter, his hands moving up to palm my breast through my shirt. I bit my lip in order to keep quiet. A whimper escaped, and I wanted to slap myself. I had to keep quiet.

Another knock.

"Vincent." I begged, but I wasn't sure if it was for him to stop or keep going.

"Hush, I'll make it go away." My heart went wild at his deep voice.

Suddenly, his mouth was no longer on my neck. I didn't have time to mourn the loss as Vince's turned us around so I was leaning on the desk. He lifted me higher, and I understood what he wanted. I quickly unwrapped my legs from him and sat on the cold desk. His lips met mine again and I felt his hands move down to my shorts.

Another knock, "Valentine I know you are in there! If you don't open up I'm coming in!"

I knew that voice- Fucking Reno. Who else had this kind of messed up timing?

We broke apart, but Vincent looked murderous. I unexpectedly felt bad for Reno. Vince already hated his guts and I am sure this did not help Reno's cause. Vincent moved away from me and made his way to the door. I quickly jumped backwards to hide behind the desk. Reno would obviously guess what he barged in on if he saw me here.

"What?" I heard Vincent growl after he opened the door.

"Whoa, who killed your puppy?" Reno questioned sarcastically.

"I have work to do; which means I do not have time for your disgusting, immature behavior. Unless you have a reason in bothering me, I suggest you leave." Sometimes I forget how scary Vincent can be…

"Calm down, I'm just here to tell you that Reeve moved your mission time. Yuffie and you have one hour before go time. Since Yuffie is too busy hiding from you, I couldn't find her." Reno rambled on, "Let her know for me, will ya?"

"Hn."

The door slammed shut and I peeked over the desk.

"I guess we're leaving?" I wondered.

"Yes." he verified, moving to his desk and grabbing a file from the top-right drawer.

"Oh." I was slightly disappointed by the turn of events. Okay, more than slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry, Princess, we _will_ continue this later." Vincent promised, an amused smile gracing his face.

That idea unsettled me as I realized what just occurred between us. Especially, how rapidly it all happened and our conversations before this. A horrible thought came across my mind: Was Vincent still playing with me?

* * *

You know what I just realized? I haven't been on Facebook for a week. O.o That has got to be some kind of record. Anyways, the mission is next!

Thanks for the reviews! Chocolate cake for everyone! :)

Till next time, Nami


	15. Get Dirty

Super sorry for the wait guys. I just cannot get the hang of these supposed monthly updates. One day I will master it. Until that day, you have my complete understanding if you curse me to hell with my lack of updating. Been there, done that plenty of times. Well, anyways, chapter time. :)

* * *

**Get Dirty**

Gawd, how the hell do we get into these kind of situations?

"Do not move." Vincent commanded quietly from behind me, as if I was seriously contemplating about moving any part of my body right now.

"No freaking shit, Valentine." I harshly whispered back while looking for somewhere we could take cover without being noticed.

I could not believe our luck. Out of all the stupid hours of the day, the jerk face criminals in this crappy warehouse had decided that now was a good time for a meeting. It was the middle of the day! Hadn't these idiots heard anything about the cover of darkness or whatever? If it wasn't for the hundreds of boxes stacked around the warehouse in long lines that were about twenty-five feet tall Vincent and I would have been screwed.

However, we weren't in the clear yet.

"This way." Vincent pointed toward a crate that was next to our right hand side. I noticed that it was slightly open, so the twenty-seven criminal's two rows to our left wouldn't hear us unlock the door. These things could be very loud and I knew why Vincent picked it out right away. It had two doors on both sides for an easy getaway. Plus, I was sure that he could still hear the men from in here. I would hear next to nothing of course, but then again, these people clearly had no idea what indoor voices were so maybe I would get in a few words.

After the first couple of minutes time seemed to mesh and I still could not hear anything expect for murmurs. I glanced over at Vince, his faced emotionless, trying to absorb the conversation. I was curious, but I didn't dare speak. I turned away from him when the voices grew louder unexpectedly. Well, isn't this mission full of surprises? Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I look back towards Vincent, wondering if he had a plan to get us the hell out of here without alerting the whole world.

"Yuffie, we are leaving. Now." Vincent explained, carefully walking toward the other end of the crate.

I speculated about what he heard them say to get them so riled up at one another. They obviously already checked for people that shouldn't be here. Besides, I was ninety-five percent sure we had not made a sound that would make them think otherwise. Why the sudden anger towards each other? This operation was supposed to be family run; you would think they would have resolved their conflicts at home.

We soundlessly weaved around the rows of crates, checking to make absolute sure that no one saw us. I was paranoid. How could the people who run the most successful black market goods operation in Midgar, be this lacks on security? Something was not right here and I think we got ourselves into deep shit this time. Nevertheless, we slipped out the back door undetected and I immediately questioned Vince.

"What happened-" I cut off when a dagger flying towards us caught the corner of my vision. Not even blinking before throwing a small shuriken to deflect it, I scanned the area to find the source of the poorly thrown knife. I found them easily enough, eight men standing guard toward the right end of the building. Three held guns and the rest appeared unarmed. However, I knew better.

Vincent was already making his way toward them, so I made my move as well: Running along the wall of the building, before pushing off it to twist into a kick, successfully knocking two of the men out. Vincent had taken care of the armed men before they fired a single shot and I jumped at the man pulling out another knife to toss. He tossed the knife at me, and I ducked and slid quickly to trip him. I flipped back up to my feet before jamming the slide of my foot into his pulse point to render him out for the count. By that time, Vincent had taken the others out and I scanned the area once more but found nothing. We hadn't attracted any new attention. Thank Gawd for silencers and idiots who didn't invest in communication devices.

"What is going on?" I asked Vincent, but he did not seem to hear me.

He grabbed me by my left arm and dragged me lightly to follow him. This annoyed the crap out of me; he was supposed to be talking with me. Like a freaking normal partner would if anything didn't go according to plan!

I tried to get out of his grip; I could walk on my own. "Vincent!"

"Quiet until we get back to headquarters." he firmly stated.

"But Vince-"

"Quiet."

I puffed, ready to slap the life out of him. Stupid good for nothing vampire...

* * *

His office felt different now, almost forbidden of sorts. He was searching for something in his desk, looking calm and collected as ever. However, I could not stop fidgeting, remembering what happened on that desk earlier today. Damn jerk still was not speaking to me. Yet, he obviously was planning to tell me something; otherwise, he would not have dragged me up here with his cryptic sexy self.

Ugh, I need to get out of here before I jump him.

Not a bad idea, really, but my pride had already suffered enough for one dang day. I swear he is too attractive to be walking around in public- it should be illegal. I mean just look at him!

No, no, no. Think of something else. Reno in a bikini, Cid in a man thong, Barrett in a dress... Ewwww. Okay. Dirty thoughts officially gone forever.

"-Are you even listening?" Oh crap, Vincent found what he was searching for and apparently started explaining while I was distracted.

"Sorry, didn't catch that?" I shrugged, mentally screaming at myself. I need to pull myself together.

"They were speaking in codes before the fight about the youngest brother's choice in women. Poorly thought out codes to be honest, but codes nevertheless. They're going to carry out their shipment tonight." Vincent clarified, pointing at a few locations on the map he fished out of his desk.

"When they find their henchmen knocked out and almost dead outside don't you think they might reschedule?" I pondered, but then again, they probably were to full of themselves to do that.

Vincent huffed, "That would be suggesting they have intelligence."

"Humor me." I waved my hand in a motion for him to continue.

"They also mentioned that the buyer had been complaining about time and threatened to cancel the order." I could have sworn that he rolled his eyes at me, but I couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

"So, we gonna handle it ourselves or tell the Combat Taskforce?" I asked.

"As it seems, I have other plans for tonight." Crap, there was that seductive voice again. There was no way I could miss his hint, especially when he began to make his way toward me.

"Oh, really?" I don't know where the hell my courage came from but I couldn't care less at the moment. His lips gently graced over my left earlobe, making me melt into his arms as they wrapped around my waist.

Dirty thoughts were definitely back.

"I believe I made it clear that we would be continuing this morning's activities later."

"Crystal clear, sir." I smiled slightly as he held me closer.

He certainly approved of my answer if the scorching kiss that followed my words was anything to go by. Vince's lips were soft to the touch, yet hard as they bruised my lips with their passion. Jeez, I was starting to sound like one of those girls. But seriously, I could kiss him until I died from lack of oxygen. He must have not felt the same way though because as soon as it started it was over and he pulled away.

"I'll be picking you up at seven." With that, he was gone, leaving me alone in his office.

I couldn't think at all, my mind in a momentary daze.

But, of course, I immediately panicked shortly afterwards. What in the world was I going to wear? And the jerk didn't even tell me where he was taking me! Ugh, the nerve!

* * *

Okay, I am having a difficult time with writing the date since I can't decide where I want them to go. So, what do you think? Should I make it a fancy diner date or a fun carefree one? Or maybe we'll dabble in a bit of both? It's up to you guys!

Oh, and thanks for the reviews and the alerts! How about brownie sundaes this time? With a yummy cherry on top. ;)

Till next time,

Nami


	16. Don't Be Late

Sorry guys. My life has been super crazy since last time I updated. College finals, getting a job at Target, doing a million favors for a million people. I haven't even had time to finish reading _Great Expectations_- it has been dusting on my bookshelf since April! It's practically a crime. But sadly, you probably are used to my lack of updating by now. Oh, and before I rant off too much, I should let you know that this chapter is not the date chapter. I know, I totally suck. Mainly because I finally figured out what I wanted to do for it and I needed Vinnie to be a little upset in order for it to work. ;)

Thanks for the reviews and alerts! It means _a lot_! I still can't believe I got a hundred reviews! You guys are seriously** awesome**. I love all of you but I have to give a special thank you to Betusta Morla, Rag Daz the Spaz Kat, gunitatsuhiko, singerprissy, CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, and Jarospar for the suggestions and ideas! You guys really helped me brainstorm when I couldn't even picture how I was going to pull it off. I would hug you guys if I could- but I'm going to have to settle with virtual hugs instead. Hope you don't mind. :D

Disclaimer: I do not happen to own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

**Don't Be Late**

There are these moments of brilliance were I think I have masterminded the greatest plan in existence. I could swear on my life that they were absolutely foolproof. But, of course, reality is never too far behind me these days.

"_Where_ are you?" If her voice was anything to go by, I was definitely gonna hear it big time when I saw her later tomorrow.

"Tifa quiet! I'm currently dangling from a thirty-seven story building! Yelling is not going to get us anywhere." I muttered quickly back into my cell phone.

If I ever knew it was so difficult to hold a phone between my face and shoulder I would have invested in Bluetooth.

"Okay, okay. No problem. We'll just stay calm and figure this out together." Tifa rationalized, "So, what is keeping you from falling to your death? If you don't mind me asking."

I twisted my head to look up at my harness's throw claw gripping onto the metal above. I seriously couldn't have been more proud of my decision of wearing tighter shorts this morning. Otherwise, I pretty sure the belt my harness was attached to would have done jackshit for me.

But seriously, the blood rushing to my head wasn't helping the situation at all.

"A grapple claw,"

"And it would be attached too?" I could almost see the panic on her face. She was really is going to murder me this time. Well, seeing that she actually gets her hands on while I'm still alive.

I hesitated before deciding on the truth, "A window."

"You mean like a windowsill? Oh, well that's not too bad." Yeah, by all means, calm down Tifa. It is not your life that is hanging by a rope. Literally.

"I can feel the metal bending. It is not that thick of a piece."

"WHAT?" she screamed again.

The phone almost slipped out of its spot between my neck and shoulder. I tried to keep it in place by dragging my chin tightly towards my neck. I swear everything is so much more difficult upside down. I could not be more upset with myself. Honestly, who the heck gets suck dangling in midair? It is like I have some kind of curse placed on me. Nothing ever goes the way I plan it- and I go out of my way to make sure my plans are guaranteed to work flawlessly! Why am I always getting into trouble? I mean what in the world does a girl gotta do to talk to her best demon friend around here?

Well, actually I do know why I get into trouble. It might have something to do with the fact that I refuse to listen to what other people tell me to do. Sort of how like Reeve told me never to try to get inside this building when I wasn't welcomed. Okay, so I do know why I always find myself in these kinds of situations. It still doesn't make it the least bit fair.

"Tifa seriously! I'm going to drop the damn phone!"

"I'm calling Vincent right now! He's the closest to you-"

"Tifa it is Reeve and Shelke's building! Call Shelke!"

"Absolutely not- Reeve said if even try to contact Shelke for you he'll let Denzel join WRO!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Are you joking? Teef, I am freaking about to fall to my death and that is the lame ass excuse you give me? Glad to know my life is so important to you!"

"Hey, you're the moron who decided to climb the stupid building while knowing Reeve has it locked down like a prison! Sephiroth couldn't even sneak in there if his life depended on it!"

Before I could respond with a witty comeback about how Sephiroth didn't have anything on my ninja skills, the rope I was dangling from gave way a few feet as the metal continued to bend. I screamed bloody murder, thinking that I was going to fall. When it abruptly stopped, I was slammed into the blackened glass causing my phone to slip and crash into the ground below. At least that's what I thought it did. It was too dark to see that far down. I looked back up at my feet, where my harness's rope had wrapped around my left leg. The root of the problem. I could not use my feet to push myself back up the wall because I could not bend my left leg without applying pressure to the metal I was hanging onto. Pressure that I was sure would send me down to join my poor phone. If I could only spin around to untangle myself without unlatching the grapple hook.

Seriously, fuck my life. Just take me now, Leviathan. I am ready to go.

Then I realized that Tifa probably thought I died. I mean an earsplitting scream before the line being disconnected for good. What was she supposed to think?

Shit, shit, shit.

What the fuck was I even thinking? This is the dumbest idea in the world! I am not some kind of superhero to be climbing buildings! I would have run up the damn thing but there would have been no way of getting in that way! As Tifa said, this place is on lock down since Vince threatened Shelke. The only way I would have gotten in is if Shelke opened her window for me. Although, I had to give myself some credit, I did make it pretty far up. I only was four stories from her window that was located at the top left-hand corner of the building.

I wonder how long it will take me to die? Will all the blood rushing to my head kill me before the metal gives away completely?

Of course, right on cue, the metal bended even more. Sending me down a couple more feet and causing me to have another heart attack. I just know Reeve made it this weak on propose. That way anyone trying to climb this dang thing would have to suffer through thinking about their death before finally dying. Sick, twisted bastard.

Maybe I could do an awesome twist and flip myself back up in midair before hitting the ground when the metal finally gives? If my legs weren't too numb from all this dangling...

Ugh, I am definitely going to die.

I will not even get my first date with Vinnie. All because I had to panic and talk to Shelke in order to figure out a plan since Tifa refused to involve herself again. Damn my suddenly found girly-ness! I mean why in the world do I care about what Vince thinks of me? I never did before- Okay, that was a lie. But still, it is causing me a lot of issues as of late. Not cool, not cool at all.

Now that I think about it, would Tifa call him to get my dead body? Seeing that she thought I had fallen to my death.

Oh crap, Vincent was going to come and save me!

Wait, why was I excited? I was never ever going to get over this! My pride and ego have officially been crushed down into nothing. Might as well call it official, I was going to die from total embarrassment.

Well, that is only if he makes it on time.

Suddenly, I was flung leftward and ripped from the wall in one swift movement. I shrieked as loud as I possibility could, not realizing what in the world was happening. My heart was beating insanely fast and I thought at any second it would burst out of my chest. This was it- I was dying. I snapped my eyes shut, ready for the impact. A moment went by before I figured out that I hadn't crashed into the cement yet. Wasn't I supposed to be falling down? I looked up and relief washed over me.

"Vincent."

* * *

That's it for now. I can't believe this story is almost finshed! I am super excited! Let me know what you're thinking! And hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by next week- it's almost finished. :)

Till next time,

Nami


	17. Breathe In

Alrighty, let's jump right into this. :]

Disclaimer: As always, I own absolutely nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Breathe In**

Never again in my life would I feel as guilty as I felt now. Useless and pathetic were almost kind words at this point. It almost hurt to breath. The numbness was overwhelming. Never before had I felt so alone in someone else presences until now. Watching him was almost painful and he wasn't even speaking. It was not like before, his words were not the thing causing me pain. No, this time it was his mere existence that was turning my stomach inside out. I could practically feel the bile in my throat, making me dizzy from the thought of emptying my stomach. I wanted to be anywhere but here. The look on his face, the disappointment was almost similar to being crushed under a heavy stone piece. I wished he would just yell or even say something to me. The guilt was eating away at me the longer we sat here.

He didn't even comment on me being late. It was almost as if he wasn't speaking because he knew he had nothing else to say to me. As if he was done with me, like he was trying to show me the only reason I was here was so that the diner he made would not go to waste. My throat tightened with that thought and I moved to pick up the glass of water to open it back up. Swallowing a big gulp, the liquid went down almost painfully.

He suddenly stood to take away the dishes; my food had barely been touched. Though not because I found it disgusting. I just knew if I ate any more than a few bites, I wouldn't be able to keep it down. I felt guilty for that too.

After he ripped me from Reeve's building, he silently led me to his motorcycle. He and Cloud put together last spring, as a male bonding activity. I was use to his quietness, his calm. However, this was so different. It felt wrong and harsh. Forced. I was surprised when he took me to his apartment. Well, mostly because I had forgotten about the lack of doorway and entrance on the manor. But that aside, I thought he wouldn't have even really bothered much with our date since I was already three hours late. I also had upset him a great deal and for sure thought he would voice that.

Instead, I got a home cooked meal. He had made some kind of wine sauced steak pasta. It was sweet and had a bunch of full-sized mushrooms, which he knew I loved. Salad was brought out before that though. He had also cut bananas and strawberries into bite size pieces for dessert.

I knew what his was trying to do. He was trying to apologize for everything he did before. And I completely and totally blew it.

The thought of it hurt more than anything he could have possibly said to me. Or anything anyone could have possibly done to me. I felt cold and numb. It was the worse feeling I ever had the displeasure of feeling. Crawling into a hole and dying wouldn't even justify want I felt like doing at the moment. At this point, I knew I had not moved from my exact spot in at least thirty minutes.

If only he would say something.

If only I could find my voice.

He was still in the kitchen and I knew this was probably my only chance before he kicked me out for good.

I got up and bolted to find him. He was putting the leftovers away. Obviously, my sudden entrance shocked him. My quickly discovered bravery was slipping faster than it had formed at the mere sight of him.

The words just weren't there, " I-I know- I mean- Vincent I messed up- No I- I just-"

My throat closed as the tears somewhat blurred my vision. My chest almost felt like it was tightening to the point of being unbearable and I could feel my stomach turn.

I failed and we both knew it.

Out of nowhere, I was moving, running, towards the bathroom. I wasn't even aware that I knew where it was located but my body seemed to know where it was. I flung the door open so roughly that it knocked into the wall and almost shut again. Quickly I fell to my knees in front of the toilet. And in less than a second my body turned inside out. I grasped the sides of toilet as I felt the contents of my stomach empty. Just by the feeling, I knew it was mostly bile. It burned and my body closed in on itself.

I wanted to die.

It did not feel real. This had to be a dream, a horrible nightmare.

"Yuffie?" he finally spoke and I wished more than anything he hadn't.

I looked up from my position on the ground to see him standing next to the doorframe. I didn't hear him open the door. I couldn't have possibly felt more horrible than at this moment. I did not know what to even say to him. What could I say anyway to fix this? It was completely my fault. This really was a nightmare.

I felt myself panic, "I n-need a m-minute."

He simply nodded and stepped back, closing the door while doing so.

He must hate me. How could he not? Even I hated me. I just felt disgusting and wrong. I needed to clean up before facing him. I already felt horrible; I did not need to feel dirty too. I pulled myself off the ground to stand by the left sink. It was the one closest to the toilet. Plus, I had a feeling that Vincent didn't use the right one since it had no soap resting on the stand.

I searched the cabinet for an extra toothbrush and some mouthwash. I quickly found the toothbrush; Vince must have brought a pack because it was a perfect match to the one in the holder. The only difference was in color, bright red instead of dark blue. I was a bit surprised by his color choice. But then again he never told me his favorite color when I asked. I just always assumed it was red.

I knew I was distracting myself on purpose but I didn't want to leave the safety of the bathroom.

What would he say to me?

I felt the tears again. I slid to the floor as they feel freely. I pull my legs to my chest, grabbed onto my knees and sobbed. I didn't even care if I couldn't have him as a lover at this point. I just wanted him in my life, and the thought of losing him hit harder than before. I've been so stupid and childish lately that I forgot something very important.

I need him.

He was the only person that could keep me grounded.

I had to talk to him.

I wiped my tears and stood, walking quickly to the door before losing my resolve. I could see my hands shaking as they opened the door. My heart must have been too by the way in felt against my chest.

When I finally saw him, I noticed his anger. His eyes were darker than I had ever seen them. My throat constricted again in fear. I do not remember being this afraid of him. Not ever.

He spoke first, his voice clipped with anger, "What were you thinking?"

"I-I-" I did not get a chance to speak.

"Do you even know how worried I was?" Vince was upset but his words through me off.

Worried?

"I thought you were dead," he explained, seeing my confusion and continuing in his explanation. "Tifa called me frantic and crying. I do not understand why you are so damn careless. Do you not care about anyone but yourself?"

I understood now, he was talking about earlier. I felt the guilt rush back and wanted to explain at least.

"Vinc-" I tried to speak again but he would not have it.

"Do not justify yourself to me." he walked forward and I stepped back at his movement. He really was scary right now and my nerves couldn't take him being close as well. I felt myself nodding franticly at him, trying to keep the tears at bay. The last thing I wanted to do right now was cry.

"It was idiotic; you acted like a child would have." I looked away from him feeling ashamed. Vincent did not appreciate that, he moved faster than I could notice, and grabbed my chin to turn my face roughly towards him. He was close and his eyes flared with rage. "Do not turn away from me. Look at me."

I was beyond terrified, "O-Okay."

"I should kill you myself for what you did to me today." That was it. The sentence that opened the floodgates I had been trying to keep closed. I could no longer hold the tears back.

I sobbed, "Vincent p-please."

I wanted him to stop.

Wanted him to just kick me to the curb without the cold words.

Without the reminder.

I snapped my eyes shut, unable to look at him for another second. Without a warning, I was lifted up a few inches and pulled to him. My wet eyes against the soft fabric of his t-shirt. I pushed my face deeper into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me roughly and I held on tight.

A goodbye hug.

I broke down completely.

The desperation smacked me right in the face, "P-please don't l-leave me! Vincent I-I'm so sorry. I j-just can't l-lose you. P-please! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Yuffie." his voice was sharp, telling me to keep my mouth shut.

I just couldn't. I held on tighter and continued to beg. "I k-know I'm an i-idiot. Please, please. I need you. I-I can't-"

"Enough." Vincent snapped, cutting me off. I knew that this time he wasn't playing with me. He was pissed and if I didn't shut my mouth I didn't know what he would do to me exactly. My tears just would not stop. I kept my eyes closed, totally petrified at this point. Quickly switching his grip on me, he held me bridal style in his arms and starting leading me down the hallway.

Oh Gawd, he really was going to kill me. I was dead.

I opened my eyes, curiously, when we reach a door that was barely open. I wondered what he was going to do. I mean, would he really kill me? He would have thrown me out if he were completely finished with me. My panic increased when he kicked the door open the rest of the way. He was still very pissed, which could not end well for me.

Unexpectedly, he tossed me onto the bed. I watched in a mix of fear and confusion as he came towards the bed. My sobs had stopped from the surprise but my face was still wet with the now silent tears.

"Get under the covers." he demanded harshly, I didn't even dare to question him.

I pulled them over me- somewhat glad I was wearing a wife beater, polyester shorts, and a sports bra. I would die comfortable at least. After getting under, I looked up at Vincent and almost had a heart attack. He had taken his pants off and switched them out for black pajama pants. Dang, that was fast. Yet, it wasn't why my heart did a flip- he was taking off his shirt.

"Vincent I don't under-"

"Quiet." I closed my mouth, my confusion growing rapidly.

After a second, I couldn't hold it in, "But-"

"I said quiet. I don't want to hear one word from you until morning," he commanded roughly before joining me under the covers.

I wanted to make him clarify a bit more but my body tingled from being so close to him and I couldn't focus on forming the words. I was worried and overjoyed at the same time. I didn't want to question it but how could I not? Just moments ago he was furious and now he right next to me, as if nothing happened. He turned towards me and opened his arms. I didn't hesitate for a second before moving into his embrace and resting my head against his shoulder. I could hardly care if he lost his mind, I would almost certainly never get a chance like this again. I was completely sure that he could hear my heartbeat but I would have cared less if all of Midgar went up in flames around us.

I couldn't wrap my head around this. One minute he is ready to strangle me and the next he wants to cuddle. My tears had stopped and the shock was still seeping in. It was almost as if he had an anger switch that flipped at random times.

But he wasn't leaving. Not yet.

I shut my eyes letting that thought drift me to sleep.

He was still here.

* * *

Well, there is that. I wanted it to feel a bit unreal, kind of dreamy, but I don't think I pulled it off. Oh well, I'll get over it. On a brighter note- I have a huge surprise for you guys in the next chapter. ;)

Let me know what you thought! And thanks for the reviews and alerts!

Till next time,

Nami


	18. Breathe Out

…I know. I am a horrible person who never updates and I'm really sorry.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but the plot bubble.

* * *

**Breathe Out**

Morning. I knew immediately from the light bleeding in through my eyelids. Waking up felt unreal, not the actual act of waking, no- he felt unreal. His fingers lightly brushing my back in random patterns made me feel so out of place. It wasn't uncomfortable, but unexpected. I don't have a clue as to what this means. If he wanted me gone- Well, I would have been long gone by now. Yet, here I am and here he is. Together, in bed, like some romance novel. And as usual, I am having a personal mental breakdown.

I have yet to open my eyes, even though he couldn't see anyway. I didn't want the moment to slip away like some far off dream. Nevertheless, I knew he was aware I was awake. Vincent was just annoying like that. I was positive he had a personality disorder at this point. I had been running over it all night and that conclusion just about covers everything.

"You should relax. I won't bite." Vincent spoke, turning his body to lie on his back. "Unless, of course, you wish me to do so."

Speaking of the devil, there he is now. Sexy Vincent. The one that bites ears and says things specifically designed to throw me off guard.

"You didn't ask permission last time." I really did not want to speak, but I could tell the jerk was smug about something. Of course, that didn't sit too well with me after my uncharacteristic weakness last night. I didn't even give him the satisfaction of looking his way.

"Hmm, is that an invitation?" I felt his lips brush against my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat, before reality quickly set back in place.

No, it was still wrong.

"Back off bastard!" I spun around, pushing him away from me. "You better knock it off!"

"Knock what off exactly?" Vincent didn't seem to have a clue. He casually leaned up into a sitting position. His back to the headboard, with one arm lazily draped over his left knee. He was perfectly comfortable. My eye almost twitched at the nerve.

"This!" I shot up onto my knees, immediately fully aware of my surroundings. I knew it was dramatic to insanely flail my arms around me, but it honestly made me feel better.

"Do you wish to elaborate?" He was definitely trying to fuck with my mind. There was no question about it. It was almost as if he was created to throw me into chaos. It had to be a goal of his.

"The questions and smirks. Yeah, that!" My hands clearly had a mind of their own, seeing I had no control over the finger that was accusingly pointing at his face. Well, more like his stupid smirking mouth. But still, I don't remember thinking that through, because if I had I would have known from past experiences that Vince does not like people sticking their fingers in his face. I regretted it the moment I realized it happened, and was not surprised when his hand snatched mine before I could blink twice.

He brought my still pointing finger to his now relaxed mouth, "This."

The world paused. My mind tried to recover from the quick to slow movements, but I couldn't catch myself. I finally looked away from my finger, realizing that I could barely feel his lips. My body seemed to stop working, or maybe it was in shock. I felt as though I was worlds away from him, my head full of foggy thoughts. The intensity of his eyes trapped me, I could not move, but I was sure the room was spinning. It had to be, because I could hear the blood rushing through my body. He looked at me- No, it was much more than that. It was just like I had pictured it. So similar, yet, different. A look not unlike the ones Cloud gives Tifa when he thinks everyone else is distracted.

I could not breathe. My lungs felt as though they would burst from the pressure.

I pulled away from him, slipping my hand from his. I needed to break the spell, I was sure I was shaking. I turned around completely to breathe again. And with my back to him, I tried desperately to sort out my thoughts.

"I believe we need to talk."

Tears pricked at his serious tone. He was back to business, and the hope that was slowly building disappeared.

"I know." And I did know, by now rejection from him was so common that it logically shouldn't have hurt anymore. However, that was not the case and I really did not need to hear it again.

I don't want to cry. I don't want to beg again. I just don't.

I just can't anymore.

"Yuffie-

"Just give me a second." I tried with little success to compose myself.

Arms wrap around me from behind. Not helping the desire to plead with him once again. It was seriously pathetic.

"Do you love me?" The question stilled my shaking body. How could he even dare to ask me that right before throwing out my feelings like yesterday's trash? I wanted to scream, punch, cry, and run at the same time. However, this anger was less blinding. Bitterness. It never tasted too well to begin with.

"Vince-"

He spun me back around to face him, and I gasped.

The fire in his eyes was not gone.

"It is a very simple question. Do not complicate it." I wished I could agree. Yet, simple answers usually bring about complicated results. But I could not deny him. Not while he stared at me like that.

The saying hope is hard to kill does not get enough credit.

I grabbed his shoulders, partly for support but mostly to insure he was really there. I've told him I loved him before, but I never confirmed it to him. He never asked, never cared for the truth. I could not help the nerves curling inside my stomach. One word, that's all I had to say. One simple word.

"Yes."

Seconds flickered by.

And I could swear the world stopped.

"Very well." Vincent spoke with ease, while I sucked in a deep breath. What the heck did that mean?

"I cannot guarantee you anything, I don't know if I'm capable, but I will try. You aren't disappearing anytime soon and you are clearly relentless in your resolve." He cradled my left check in his hand, his words softer than usual.

I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend. "You're going to try?"

"I believe that is what I said."

My brain must have shut off. Try. He was going to try. Not yell, fight, or push me away. He was going to try.

Try.

"I did warn you, multiple times in fact, about loving me. Do not be surprised if this ends-"

His seriousness seemed to snap me out of it. Try! Vincent Valentine was going to try- which probably meant he had feels for me! Dang, Tifa always said if I got him in, I would get him for life. She is going to flip when she finds out! And just wait until I tell Shelke! Reeve won't have any more excuses to keep us apart! Leviathan, I freaking did it! Holy shit. I cannot believe this. I must be dreaming! Wait-wait. He is still ranting warnings at me.

I practically threw myself at him, no longer caring about what he said. "I don't care, Vince. I just want a chance. I just want you with me."

"I'm right here, Princess." Vincent's whisper calmed me down immediately. His arms snacked around my lower back as I snuggled into his neck. I nodded slightly, just to let him know I heard. Gawd, I had to be dreaming. I didn't know what to do with myself. This was so surreal. I don't know if I should scream in joy, or cry in relief. I wanted to do both, but I was suddenly exhausted.

Sleep.

I felt like I could sleep for days, as if my problems had all disappeared and I had nothing to worry about. Nothing to keep my head spinning with plans and ideas. I had never felt this way before.

Vincent must have felt me relax into his arms because he soon brought us back down into the pillows. I snuggled deeper into his side, knowing I could sleep for days right here. I planned on doing just that.

"Yuff, I need you to listen." Of course, Vincent would deny me this. Maybe if I snuggle a bit more he'll get the hint.

He chuckled at my movement, giving my sides a light squeeze. "Just one more thing. Then I'll let you sleep."

Bastard, if he didn't sound so perfect I would have slapped him for his audacity. Scratch that, if he didn't feel so comfy I would have slapped him.

"I'm listening." I grumbled into his shoulder, not having the energy to open my eyes and glance up at him.

He didn't mind, "No more risky endeavors. Do not take my words last night lightly. You know I care for you, do not make me regret this."

"I know- I will keep the stupidity to a minimum." I inhaled deeply, knowing I had to get my shit together. I hope that was the answer he was searching for because that's all I could come up with right now. Sleep was all my body wanted at the moment. Well, and to be next to Vinnie. But that never really went away.

Vincent seemed to be okay with that answer, giving me one last squeeze before whispering into my ear. "Sleep, Princess."

* * *

Suddenly, it was cold. I blinked myself awake and realized the problem.

No Vinnie.

I leaned up, barely whispering his name. "Vince?"

I didn't get to wait long before he showed up in front of me. I smiled, probably looking ridiculously sleepy. Oh well, nothing I could do about that. I was still pretty tired.

"Yuffie." I plopped back down into the bed, wondering why he left in the first place. That's when I noticed he was dressed.

I made a move to get up, but he pushed me back down.

"Don't move. I'll be back soon." He was smirking slightly, and it made me blush. Damn him.

"So you expect me to wait here like some slave." It was not a question; I knew that is what he wanted. But honestly, I would have liked to see him sweat a little.

Vincent, however, had other plans.

He brought his face closer to mine, brushing his lips across my left check. Stopping at my bottom of my ear, he gave me a slight kiss. "Do not act as though that thought disgusts you. Would you even fight if I tied you to my bed?"

I gasped, realizing that Vince was not joking in the slightest. Jeez, I really had to be careful when Sexy Vincent was around. I seriously would let him do whatever the heck he wanted to me. Not that I would be telling him that anytime soon, of course. I had some dignity left.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone, Princess." He was gone before I could muster up a worthy come back. I had to be losing my touch; he was definitely up in points by now. I didn't worry about that for too long though. I was still exhausted. Maybe all those days planning and restless nights are finally catching up to me. Jeez, I'm getting old.

Before going back to bed, I checked the clock on the nightstand. It was a quarter to seven, meaning I had spent the whole day in. I was surprised Vincent hadn't dragged me out of bed. Then again, the Vampire probably enjoyed sleeping in. Whatever, the time didn't change anything. I was sleepy. I turned back to my side, rolling myself into the blanket.

* * *

I woke up, the sound of loud footsteps running around the room disturbing my beauty sleep. What the heck was Vince doing? Running a marathon in the kitchen? Pushing that thought aside, I stayed in bed. The jerk told me not to move and I finally came up with the perfect comeback for when he approached the bed. He may have won a few battles but this was war and I don't plan on letting him turn me into mush every single time he gets in arms reach. No way, not in this lifetime.

I wonder how long I've been sleeping? I was no longer tired at this point, but I had slept a decent amount of time. There was no light bleeding through my eyelids, so it must be late. I wonder what time it actually is?

Jeez, what is Vinnie doing?

I heard him enter the room and then quickly leave. What the hell? I opened my eyes and pushed myself up onto my elbows, searching through the darkness for Vince. Damn, it was times like these I wished I had night vision. I took a glance down at the blinking green light of the alarm clock. 8:02pm.

"Vinnie?" I spoke, the apartment was silent now and I could no longer hear footsteps.

I swear, he is so weird.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. Glancing down I noticed a small needle sticking out of my arm. I quickly pulled it out and dropped it onto the bed. Gripping my injury, I looked up to pinpoint the cause.

What was going on right now?

"What the-" The room spun around and I realized I was seriously dizzy. I gripped my head with my other hand and tried to get out of bed.

My body did not enjoy the sudden movement and I fell to the floor. Panicking as I began to see black sponges in my vision. Something was very wrong. I made a move to stand up, but failed. Oh shit, I had to have been drugged. I probably had seconds before I was going to faint. This was not good. I looked back up at the bedroom door and saw a blurry shadow of a man.

A man who was not Vincent.

* * *

Surprise!

Hopefully, no one wants to kill me over this. It's honestly not what you think. Well, it probably is what you think. But it's not going to be what you think it is. Swear!

Right, well, tell me what you think either way!

And, of course, thanks for the reviews, hits, and alerts! You're all AMAZING!

Till next time,

Nami


	19. Step Backward

Alrighty, new chapter time! And like everytime I'm sorry for the long wait. I realize I have a serious problem. I hate me for it too.

Disclaimer: Once again I am forced to inform you that I don't own FFVII. And yes, it still makes me cry.

* * *

**Step Backward**

My eye twitched in annoyance as I took in my surroundings. I was in an empty warehouse. I couldn't identify an exact location. It was quite large; however, poorly lighted considering the size. I was in a simple metal chair, it did nothing to ease my annoyance. The unoriginality was disgusting. My hands were tied together behind the chair and my feet individually tied to the front legs. With rope.

I could hardly believe this. Why would anyone take me, for whatever reason, and tie me to a metal chair with some crappy ass rope. I mean for the love of Leviathan, where is the logic? I am ninja. A ninja! And they tied me to a fucking chair?! The nerve! I didn't know how to feel. It was a mixture of anger and irritation. I mean what kind of insult was this damn rope suppose to signify? And mainly how the fuck did I let this happen?! I mean seriously? Seriously?! What is this? A cosmic joke? Is this me being punished for stealing all that materia?

I was so upset that I was actually curious to see who had the balls to do this. I sure as hell knew it wasn't the two idiots arguing a few good yards away from me. They hadn't even realized their prisoner was up, or that I had unbound myself, ready to attack and strangle them to death with their pathetic rope. Maybe while I'm at it I'll teach them how to tie a fucking proper knot.

I took a second to get another look at them. The moron on my right-hand side seemed to be in charge. I named him Idiot One, and he was a typical henchmen. Huge and brainless. Idiot Two was a tiny little thing. Yet, with all this brilliant planning I couldn't say much for his intelligence.

While I'm waiting I might as well listen to what they're saying. Morons.

"We have to decide now. He'll be here any minute." Huh, look at that. Idiot One seems to be afraid.

"What the hell do you expect me to do?"

"You're the one that drugged her!" I see, so Idiot Two is the one who shot me with that dart. I'm gonna snap his tiny ass in half when I get out of here.

"Yes, but you dragged her into the car!" Excuse me? Dragged?!

"You told me she was a witness!"

"You said there was no one inside!"

"How was I suppose to know he has a girlfriend?" Pfft, they weren't even planning on taking me? What kind of joke are these guys? And why the hell are they interested in Vincent's apartment?

"It's your damn job, idiot!"

They continued to argue and I couldn't believe my situation. Kidnapped by complete morons. Jeez, just when I thought I had this whole life thing under control. Of course, I probably should have seen this coming. My life was just starting to become somewhat normal.

"What is this?" I refocused my attention to see a man rudely pointing at me. He was around six feet tall with a light tan. His hair was brown and had been cut short and clean. I noticed his was dressed quite perfectly in a navy suit. I could have sworn I had seen him somewhere.

"Boss!" Both Idiot's shouted and hurried forward to greet him.

Idiot One started explaining immediately, "We found her in Valentine's apartment, sir."

"Found her?" he didn't seem pleased as he stepped closer, "What possessed you to take her?"

"She a witness! We found her in his bed and-"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

This question seemed to scare the shit out of them. They turn to each other and began stuttering for an answer. Meanwhile the boss stared me down. I stared at him completely bored out of my mind at this point. Once I found out what was going on here I was going kick the life out of his morons.

"Why aren't you afraid?" The question was directed at me, but the Idiot's fell silent the second it was spoken.

I could have laughed, "Afraid of what exactly?"

"You've just been taken hostage." He said plainly, waving his arms to showcase my surroundings.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I replied sarcastically.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Perhaps, I should give you something to fear."

I couldn't handle it anymore, I had to laugh. What was he gonna do? Slap me and ruin his manicure? Please, give me a break.

He pulled out a knife from his pocket and pressed the tip into the hallow of my throat. Figuring now might be a good time to get out of here, I leaned back into my chair. This cause the chair to fall over, giving me room to roll out of the bonds and onto my feet before he could even blink. I kick my leg upward, jabbing it into his jaw before turning to disarm the Idiot's who thought now would be a good time to grab their guns. With them two knocked out cold, I turn back to their boss. He was knelling on the floor, he hand covering his face. He spit out a bloody tooth.

"You bitch!" he screeched from the ground.

"Hmm, guess you weren't expecting that? Too bad." Uninterested in hearing him complain, I gave him another swift kick. Successfully rendering him unconscious.

Now, to figure out who the heck this dude is.

I glanced down at the unconscious man and wondered if he was stupid enough to carry ID. Please, who was I even kidding? Of course he was.

I reached down and quickly searched his pockets. I found what I was looking for in his back left pocket. Opening the wallet I found a couple hundred gil. Which I plan on taking, compensation for ruining my night with Vincent- Holy shit. Vincent.

I stopped immediately. My body freezing up upon the sudden realization. Vincent didn't have a clue where I was. And if those idiots didn't clean up after themselves all he had was an apartment which was just recently broken into, an empty unknown needle, and a missing Yuffie... Oh Gawd. He gonna completely freak! And he just warned warn me about this kind of behavior!

_"No more risky endeavors."_

Would this even be considered risky? I mean I didn't plan on this to happen! Who plans for this kind of crap?! Okay, no panicking. At worst he thinks I ditched him. Or died. Great, now I'm freaking out.

I stuffed the wallet into my shorts and bolted towards what I assumed was the exit.

I had to find Vinnie. Preferably, before he went batshit crazy.

* * *

Well, there is that. Hope you liked!

And, as always, thanks for the reviews and alerts!

Till next time,

Nami


	20. Find Me

Alrighty, here we go again! But before we get started, thanks for all the reviews and alerts! You guys are seriously amazing! Now, new chapter time. :]

Disclaimer: Yeah, so the truth is I don't own FFVII. Depressing right?

* * *

**Find Me**

When I was younger, my father use to tell me that you could learn a lot about yourself depending on the beating of your heart. Depending on the speed and sound, you could sense your fear and excitement. Sure he had made it sound all wise and mystical at the time, but right now I couldn't stop hearing his voice in my head. I am so completely sure that my heartbeat has never felt like this before. It was ringing in my ears and slightly painful against my chest. Not even when Vincent is standing next to me, pulling at my emotions, did it feel this way. Sure, I could be logical and say it has more to do with the fact that I've been running for what seems like ever. I know, I just know that it isn't that. I am aware that I'm afraid. Gawd, I know that I am terrified.

Vincent isn't answering his phone.

In fact, not one of my so called friends are answering their phones. I've never been so blocked off. It's almost as if I know that something is going on and I am not there to help. It is so new to me, not being there for them. Something is happening. It has to be. And I wasn't with them. They probably had no idea where I was, and I had no idea where to look for them anymore. Vincent's apartment is empty and so is Tifa's bar. I am running as fast as I can to WRO, but I can't stop the dread from sinking in.

They have to be there. I couldn't let them think I was missing. I knew Vincent. This would not go over well for even a second. I couldn't help but picture him the night I tried to make him jealous. He has been a wildcard as of late and I didn't want to know what would happen if he went off. Not to mention, I had almost pushed him to insanity with my climbing the building stunt. My head was spinning, it had plenty of material to work with in the last hour or so of panicking.

Suddenly my phone rang.

I stopped so quickly that I almost fell over from the pressure. I yanked my phone out of my pocket. Not bothering to check who it was before answering.

"Hello!" I cried, hoping, no praying it was Vincent.

"Yuffie?! Oh, thank goodness!" Tifa. I couldn't tell if I wanted to sob from joy or disappointment.

"Tifa! Where are you guys?" I had to get there. I needed to see him.

"Us? Where are we?" Oh, shit. She was pissed. "YUFFIE ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED TWICE! NOT FUCKING ONCE, BUT TWICE! ARE YOU TRYING TO SEND ME TO MY GRAVE EARLY?!

"Teef, calm-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, KISIGARI! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! JUST YOU WAIT, I'LL TEACH YOU SOME DAMN COMMON SENSE IF IT KILLS ME!"

If I had any doubts before this they were fully erased. I had always been aware of Tifa's desire to beat me into compliance, I just always made sure I wasn't there when she choose to act on it. I don't think I'll be so lucky this time.

"Cloud get the away from me, I'll trying to fucking knock some sense into her. How dare you touch me Cid- Barrett unhand me this instant! No! I want to speak with her! Give it-

"Yuffie?" Cloud's voice had never sounded so beautiful than at this moment.

I didn't miss a beat, Leviathan knew they won't be able to hold Tifa down for long. "Where is he?"

"Yuff, listen I don't know how to tell you this-

"Where is he, Cloud?"

There was a slight pause. "I- We don't know. He left WRO, and we haven't be able to locate or reach him since. He left his phone in the meeting room. Yuff, I've never seen him like this."

My whole world felt as though it collapsed in on itself.

"You- You don't know?"

"No we don't-

"He's gone? Just like that? He didn't even tell you where he was going?"

"Well, he was mumbling to himself about nothing. I don't know, after the search came up negative and he had nothing to go on. He seemed to snap. Like I said, he's never been so..."

He didn't have to say it. I knew. I knew exactly what he was trying to say. Vincent has never been so insane. It wasn't just today or yesterday. Vincent hasn't been normal for a while now. We are all aware of it; yet, no one ever wants to discuss it. It is scary. Vincent is supposed to be calm and collected. He is not supposed to be angry and irrational.

I've got to find him.

"Yuffie, if anyone can find him it's you. You're the only one he'll listen to now."

I didn't know about that. I clutched onto the phone, trying to gain comfort from it.

"I've got to go Yuffie. We'll keep trying to track him. Good luck. " I could hear Tifa's screams and I knew he had to hang up so I could find Vinnie. I just didn't want him to. Gawd please, don't leave me alone. I can't.

"Cloud, I don't…I-" Before I could even figure out what I wanted to say the line went dead. I could feel my body shaking.

Then it hit me, harder and more painfully than anything has before. I am horrified. I'm so afraid that I won't be able to help him. He won't listen to me because I don't even know what to say. Heck, I probably won't even get chance to speak with him because I have no idea where I'm going to find him. I never had to deal with this before. I've yelled and fought with him but not once did I have to comfort Vince. That's been his job. He is strong. His the one that protects me from all the stupidity that take place in my life.

This is wrong. It's just too much. I can't handle this. I just cannot handle failing at this.

"Miss Yuffie are you okay?"

I looked down to see a pair of blue eyes looking up at me. They belonged to a small boy, maybe five years old at the most. I wasn't shock that he recognized me, being a member of AVALANCHE had its downsides. Privacy was definitely one of them. I looked around and saw his mother standing next to him. Her eyes swam with concern and uncertainty. The boy tugged on my shorts causing me to glance back down at him. He was adorably stubborn, frowning at me and waiting for a response.

Jeez, I must look like a total nutcase right now. Simply standing in the middle of the walkway, seconds away from a meltdown.

I glance at the mother once more for permission before I bent down to speak to the boy.

"I am just a little upset, I've lost something I really care about." Or like someone, but no need to freak the kid out.

"You should look where you last left it!" He jumped up at the excitement of solving my predicament, "Mommy always tells me that when I lose my toys!"

I smiled at him, wondering if he could possibly get anymore adorable. His mother shook her head at his display. She lend in slightly closer to me and I stood up to hear her out.

"We never leave the things we care about too far behind." She smiled kindly before waving at her son, signaling to him that it was time to go. He bounced a few times while they walked away before he turned and grinned at me.

"Bye Miss Yuffie!" I smiled, waving my left hand in response. Such a cute kid.

Wait- suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. Last place I left him. Oh sweet materia! I think I know where he is! The last place I left him, the last place he was normal with me. Gosh, it was such a long time ago, I had almost forgotten all about it. The first time I let Vincent in on my feelings for him. The first time we discussed it. It was the starting point. Completely turned everything around, he was never the same. Tifa thought I was crazy when I tried to explain it to her all those months ago. But I knew, I knew I ruined everything. Vincent wasn't the same around me after that, everything he did was planned and deliberate. He was trying his damn hardest to make change my mind. To make me fall out of love with him.

I took off again, in the direction of WRO. I needed a ride. I had to get to the Forgotten City. Before it was too late. Before I lost him for good.

* * *

We're almost there guys. I can't believe it. I feel like I've been writing this forever. Not gonna lie, this kind of hurts. Knowing the end is coming.

Anywho, moving on to happier thoughts! Let me know what you're thinking! I'll see you guys soon! Oh, and happy early St. Patrick's Day!

Till next time,

Nami


End file.
